A Prophecy
by Cpt. Ritter
Summary: SG1 discovers an ancient transporter on a planet. This discovery will lead to a Prophecy that has been in the works for a thousand years and it's centered around Cameron Mitchell. Will it lead to ultimate victory, or total destruction.
1. Ancient Devices

_A/N: I don't own Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis, or anything related to any of them. I merely borrowed them. This is the sequel to Stargate Atlantis: Inner Demons, by me. This story takes place before the Fourth Horseman and basically diverges off the beaten path from there. Beta'd by Angw._

**A Prophecy**

By Cpt. Ritter

Colonel Cameron Mitchell glanced back towards the control room.

"Chevron 1 encoded." Walter stated over the loudspeaker.

It had never gotten old. He loved this job. He was serving on the front lines with the best of the best, SG-1. He remembered the first time he'd set foot in the gate room. All he had been able to think about was how big it was. That was before he'd actually seen it in action.

"Chevron 2 encoded."

He'd been awe struck. The massive bubble had surged out like nothing he'd ever seen before. Even now, after he'd set foot through it so many times he'd lost count, he still felt the feeling of pure bliss as it opened.

"Chevron 3 encoded."

It had been a long haul to get SG-1 back together. First Daniel had to be bonded against his will to Vala, and then Teal'c had become more of an outcast on Dakara. Finally, Sam had been reassigned, courtesy of one General Jack O'Neill. He glanced at the patch on Sam's arm.

"Chevron 4 encoded."

He flashed his team his most boyish grin. Teal'c raised an eyebrow, Sam smiled, and Daniel gave him a looked that asked, "You have fun with this?"

"Chevron 5 encoded."

He reached down and checked the GDO on his arm. It rested on his right wrist. He glanced at the display. It read fully charged. Good. He'd remembered to change the batteries.

"Chevron 6 encoded."

"SG-1, you'll have a go as soon as it's open." General Landry said from the control room.

"Chevron 7 locked."

The bubble shot out to the end of the ramp and then collapsed back into gate. Cameron glanced at his team, then they all stepped forward and through the gate.

P3F-998 was a tropical world. Cameron immediately regretted wearing the full black jacket that he had on, in addition to the flak jacket. The stargate was situated in a large clear surrounded by trees. He turned to Daniel. "So where to?"

Daniel absently regarded Cameron's comment and glanced at his compass. "The MALP said that the ancient structure was to the north."

"Lead the way." Cameron motioned for Daniel to take the lead.

Daniel started walking, not looking up. To this day, it still surprised Cameron how the archaeologist managed not to trip over his own feet while he was following a compass.

Cameron fell into step with Teal'c. "Any news from Dakara?"

Teal'c's expression became grim. "The Jaffa are not the noble warriors we once were. Gerak has gained an increasing amount of power. His advocation for the Jaffa to adopt Origin as their religion is..." Teal'c paused. "...unsettling."

"I'll say. Wasn't he the one who advocated for Jaffa to be their own masters?"

"Indeed. I fear that Gerak is truly afraid without beliefs. He tried to challenge the Ori. Now, just like the Goa'uld, he will bow down before them."

"If only so he can slit their throats later, right?"

"Indeed." Teal'c nodded. "Gerak is treacherous. I fear he will continue to be so."

"Well, I'm glad to have you on our side."

Daniel reached the compound first. It was walled. The most surprising part was that it was still completely intact. Inside the walls was a trio of large domed structures. Their roofs were completely transparent, with no hint of frames or anything.

"Alright, fan out." Cameron said.

Along the outer wall, there was nothing but writing. It was all in the characteristic script of the ancients. Cameron poked his head into one of the structures. Inside was a raised platform and several control panels.

Sam followed him in. "Wow. This is really good."

"I'll say." Cameron replied. "Think you can make it do whatever it does?"

"I can definitely try." Sam set her backpack down and pulled out her laptop.

Cameron wandered back outside the dome. He briefly glanced inside the other domes. They were all constructed identically. He returned to bother Daniel, who was frantically scribbling down notes in his journal.

"Find anything interesting Jackson?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." Daniel replied. "There's lots of mention of a transporter to other galaxies, as in the Star Trek kind."

"Cool!" Cameron smiled. "Does that mean I can say beam me up Scotty and it'll actually work."

"I doubt it's actually that simple. The most interesting thing I've found so far is that the last recorded entry is..." Daniel trailed off, looking intently at the writing. "from, what I'm guessing to be, six hundred years ago."

Cameron raised a hand to stop Daniel from continuing. "Wait a minute. Isn't most of the stuff that we find of the ancients is supposed to be a couple million years old."

"Yeah."

"So why did these ancients survive? For that matter…where?" He gestured to the surrounding forest. "There's nothing but forest as far as I can see."

"He must've lived somewhere. Why don't you and Teal'c have a look around?"

Cameron raised an eyebrow then tapped his radio. "Teal'c, meet me by the entrance. Jackson wants us to go on a scavenger hunt. Stay put Jackson," he pointed to the ground, "and keep an eye on Sam." He gestured to the dome Sam was working in.

Cameron turned around and walked back towards the opening. Teal'c was waiting for him. "Jackson wants us to look for a place where the ancient who lived here might have stayed."

Teal'c nodded and motioned for Cameron to take the lead.

Cameron figured that it would be best to circle the outside of the compound. He walked slowly through the bushes, looking out towards the forest. The ancient would probably have had a home somewhere nearby, that much made sense. Cameron hadn't been kidding Daniel when he said all there was around the compound were trees.

Off to the far side of the compound, the forest trailed up the side of a mountain. The mountain's top was shrouded by the clouds. Cameron smiled as he was draw into a teenage memory of mountain climbing. The rest of the land was fairly flat.

"Colonel Mitchell." Teal'c stated suddenly.

Cameron spun around. "What's up?"

Teal'c pointed to the ground at his feet. "The growth here is newer than the other areas."

"As in six hundred years old instead of several million?"

"Indeed."

Cameron motioned for Teal'c to lead the way. "Lead the way Teal'c."

Teal'c walked slowly through the forest. He frequently stopped to listen and analyze the trail. As they walked further, the trail seemed to get less and less clearer. Cameron began to notice little things. The trees became taller. The weeds grew rampant. His aunt wouldn't have liked that.

Teal'c stopped in a small clearing. The transporter compound was barely visible in the distance. "The path ends here." Teal'c stated.

Cameron looked around briefly. The small clearing was surrounded by three trees. He noticed that one tree had a small indentation on it. He turned on his flashlight and shined it into the indentation. "Hey Teal'c, what do you make of this?"

Before Teal'c could reply, they were transported into a small room. Cameron dropped into a combat ready stance and quickly scanned the room. He backed up so that he and Teal'c were back to back. "See anything?" He asked.

"I do not." Teal'c replied quietly.

Cameron tapped his radio. "Sam?" Nothing. "Jackson?" Nothing. "Okay, we need to find out where we are."

"I believe we were transported down here."

"Must've had something to do with when I shined my flashlight into that hole in the tree."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"What? Did you do anything?"

"No."  
"See, that's what I'm talkin' 'bout. Now, there's gotta be some sort of control panel or something around here somewhere."

Cameron began to slowly look around the room with his flashlight. The room was small, and it did have control panels on either side. There was also a door on one side of the room. It was a simple wooden door on a swinging hinge. Cameron pushed it open.

Inside was what looked like an apartment. To one side were cooking utensils, though they were coated with a thick coat of dust. There was a bed in the opposite corner. Cameron spotted a large glowing button on the wall near the bed. He reached out and touched it.

Immediately, the room lit up brightly. Cameron closed his eyes against the sudden light and then slowly reopened them. The room was adorned with a single painting, inscribed on the wall. It looked like a flying saucer abducting people from a planet. He was sure there was some deeper meaning to it, but he wasn't the person to do it.

"I believe I have found the exit." Teal'c said from the other room.

Cameron walked back into the other room. Teal'c was examining one of the control consoles. In the center of the room was a pile of dirt and grass. "What'd you find?"

Teal'c pointed to a large red button. "This button will return us to the surface."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because it will move the grass and dirt back and forth."

"Cool!" Cameron stepped to the center of the room. "Let's go."

Teal'c tapped the button then jogged to stand next to Cameron. Only a moment later, and they were both beamed back to the small clearing they'd found.

"Let's get back to Sam and Jackson and tell them what we've found." Cameron could barely contain his excitement. This was what he was talking about.

XXX

Daniel had made little progress when Cameron ran up to him excitedly. "We found his home Jackson."

Daniel didn't look up from his translation. "Really?"

"Aren't you the least bit excited. This is fun."

"I've managed to translate a large portion of the text." Daniel sounded distracted. "It appears that the ancient who operated the transporter ascended around six hundred years ago."

"Wondering if you met him?"

"No. I can't really remember anything from when I was ascended. That's not the point. This installation will be able to transport us instantaneously to any spot in any galaxy the ancients visited."

"Does this include the Ori galaxy?"

"I'd assume it does."

"Then why haven't the Ori used it to invade our galaxy?"

"Who knows? Maybe they programmed the system to not allow the Ori to use it."

"We can't activate it." Sam said as she walked up to the group of guys. "We need an ancient to initialize the system before I can even begin to use it."

"Why does it have to be initialized?" Cameron asked.

"It was a safety mechanism developed by the ancients. Haven't you read the Atlantis mission reports?"

"No. I've only gotten through half of the SGC's reports." He shook his head. "Anyway, we're off topic. What do we have to do to get the system initialized?"

"We need Jack."

"You mean General O'Neill, right?"

Sam nodded.

Cameron shook his head. "Alright, I'll go give him a call. Teal'c, stay here with them."


	2. It Doesn't Work Carter!

_A/N: Feedback is the food that keeps this story going. In case anyone hasn't noticed, I really like the character of Cameron Mitchell. Beta'd by Angw and Trickster's Queen of War._

It only took two hours for Jack O'Neill to step through the gate. Cameron laughed. Jack looked like an old man trying to play soldier. Jack wore his characteristic sunglasses and held a P90 clipped to his flak vest.

Cameron saluted. "Welcome to P3F-998 General."

"It's a bit warm." Jack replied sarcastically. "At ease Mitchell."

Cameron relaxed. "Sam, Jackson, and Teal'c are up at the compound."

"How far is it?"

"Not far."

"You're talking to an old man Mitchell!"

"I could radio Teal'c to come and carry you."

Jack laughed. "Funny Mitchell."

Cameron led the way. To his credit, Jack didn't seem the least bit fatigued as they walked through the trees and underbrush. In fact, Jack seemed even more excited than Cameron was.

They reached the compound after only a few minutes of hiking through the wilderness. Cameron led Jack into the dome that Sam was working in. Sam now had cords and wires strewn all over the place, trying to interface with the dome's system.

"Hey Jack." She said, enveloping him in a hug.

Cameron couldn't help but sneer. He was going to win big when he got back to the SGC.

"So what needs intitia... whatever?" Jack asked innocently.

"Everything." Sam replied. "We think that if you initialize one panel, the whole compound will come on line."

"So what do I do?" Jack replied, obviously not paying attention.

She guided him over to the console she was working at. "Just use it like you used the ancient gate ship."

Jack sat down and closed his eyes. After a few seconds he opened them again. "I've got nothing."

"Just try." Sam pleaded.

Jack closed his eyes and concentrated again. Nothing happened.

Cameron bounced up and down. He was hoping for something really cool. After a few seconds however, it became clear nothing was happening. He nervously cleared his throat.

Sam shot him a death glare.

He threw his hands in the air. "What? If something was going to happen, it would've happened already."

Sam narrowed her eyes. "Maybe you're right Cameron? Go bother Teal'c and Daniel for awhile."

Cameron wasted no time leaving the dome. Jack strolled leisurely out only seconds later. Cameron shot him a sideways glance. Jack just pretended to look at the sky. Cameron laughed, he was going to win big, there was no doubt about it.

He found Daniel on the far wall, still frantically translating. "Anything interesting Jackson?"

Daniel looked up and regarded Cameron with a quizzical expression, then dived into an explanation. "From what I've been able to determine, not only did the ancient who ran this place only ascend six hundred years ago he was also a member of something called the order of time."  
Cameron suddenly remembered walking in on one of General Landry's phone calls to the White House. "I once overheard Landry talking about an order of time. Of course, he also mentioned Colonel Sheppard and marriage."  
Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Really? We should probably check with him about this."

"Anything else?"

"Surprisingly enough, there's several spots where the record is non-existent for several thousand years."

Cameron shook his head. "What do mean?"

"It's like he wasn't here."

"That's weird."  
"Yeah." Daniel pointed to another section of the wall. "That section talks about how the ancients built this compound to connect to their former brothers in the Ori galaxy."

Cameron raised a finger. "Question! Why would they do that?"

"Keep in mind that this is all speculation." Daniel started talking really fast. "We know the ancients were suffering from a plague, maybe they thought if they could contact their former brothers, they might find a way to help them."

"Okay." Cameron shook his head to clear it. Then pointed to the walls. "But there's nothing here to indicate that what you just said is true."

"No."

"Keep translating."

Cameron strolled leisurely around the center of the compound. He gazed up at the rapidly fading light. He checked his watch. The planet was at a very different time schedule as his watch said it was 1400.

He glanced around and noticed Jack talking with Teal'c. Jack was in the middle of making some kind of elaborate gesture to describe something to the stoic Jaffa. Cameron walked up.

"Think it's safe to camp for the night?" He asked Teal'c.

"I believe we have little to fear." Teal'c replied.

"Camping?" Jack raised a curious eyebrow.

"Setting up a fire pit shouldn't be hard." Cameron commented. "There's plenty of wood and rocks."

Jack glanced over at the entrance to the compound. "There's a nice spot just outside the opening."

"Cool. You and Teal'c want to get started; I'll talk with Daniel and Sam."

Teal'c glanced at Jack. "Shall we not precede O'Neill?"

"Indeed we shall." Jack replied sarcastically, heading off into the woods.

Cameron laughed at the irony of what he'd just done. He'd basically told his superior officer what to do. It was turning out to be another fun day on SG-1.

XXX

Jack had gone overboard with the fire, Cameron thought. Jack and Teal'c had arranged dry logs as chairs to sit on and made a large fire pit. Inside was a flaming inferno that had become the campfire. But he couldn't complain.

The temperature had dropped twenty degrees as the sun had fallen and a north wind had made it feel significantly colder. Now he was glad he'd worn the full black jacket.

He reached forward with his hands, warming them by the fire. Jack was showing Teal'c the proper art for cook marshmallows over an open fire using a stick he'd found in the woods. There was a large pile of wood beside Teal'c.

Sam had finally taken a break from working on the ancient computers after her laptop had burned through its third battery. She was sitting beside Jack. Cameron couldn't help but notice how close the two of them were.

Suddenly, Teal'c stood up. He held up a hand to quiet everyone around the fire. Cameron had worked with Teal'c long enough to know that this meant trouble. He quietly stood and walked over to him.

"What do you hear?"

Teal'c straightened. "Colonel Mitchell, accompany me."

Cameron nodded and followed Teal'c as they cautiously walked through the bushes. Cameron tried to listen for whatever it was Teal'c had picked up on, but couldn't hear anything.

He didn't stay in the dark for long. A staff weapon blast forced him to duck. He raised his P90 and fire a burst at the source of the blast. Teal'c ducked behind a tree and returned fire as a torrent of staff weapon shots ripped through the area where he and Teal'c had just been standing.

Cameron waived his hand back towards the camp. He then rolled behind a tree and stood back up. He quickly grabbed his radio. "Get back to the compound Sam!"

"What the hell's going on?" Came Jack's response.

"Jaffa ambush!" Cameron snapped in reply. He fired a burst from his P90 then darted back behind another tree. All around him, staff weapons continued to fire mercilessly.

Cameron grabbed a grenade off his belt. "Fire in the hole!" He yelled as he pulled the pin and threw the grenade.

Using the grenade as cover, Teal'c and Cameron ran back towards the compound as fast as their legs could carry them. All around them, they could hear the shouts of Jaffa as they ran into the compound.

Daniel and Sam were covering the sole entrance from one side, Jack was covering it from the other side. Cameron motioned for Teal'c to help Sam while he crouched down next to Jack.

"Damn I miss going off world!" Jack said excitedly.

"Fun, isn't it?" Cameron replied.

"You wouldn't believe it." Jack replied sarcastically.

No Jaffa came through the entrance, but Cameron could hear them as they formed a perimeter. There'd be no escape. Cameron took a deep breath. This was not going to be pretty.

A quick glance at the wall confirmed that they didn't have to worry about the Jaffa climbing over the walls. At least not for awhile. Cameron forced himself to keep glancing over his shoulder. The last thing he need was to be shot in the back.

A horn sounded. A lone Jaffa stepped through with his arms in the air. "Humans of SG-1!" The Jaffa bellowed. "We offer you a last chance at surrender."

Teal'c stepped from his position of cover with his hands equally in the air. "Who do you serve Jaffa?" Teal'c snarled in his darkest voice.

"By the order of Lord Gerak, this compound is now the property of the Jaffa."

"If this was solely about that, you wouldn't have fired on myself and Colonel Mitchell in the woods."

"The Prior of the Ori requests that this compound be secured in his name. In the name of future relations with Ori, Gerak has told us to take it at all costs."

"Have you truly fallen so far?" Teal'c replied.

"It is not we who have fallen. It is you."

"Brother, hear me. The Ori are not gods, and you should not worship them as such."

"I do not serve the Ori, but Gerak." The Jaffa still seemed arrogantly proud of himself.

"Gerak serves the Ori."

"You lie!"

"The old ways have fallen brother, stop this madness before it is too late."

"No Teal'c. If this must come to battle, you will fall." The Jaffa stepped back through the opening.

Cameron stiffened as the same horn sounded again. This time with a war cry following it. Then the first Jaffa stepped through the entrance. Cameron didn't waste time, he fired.

The Jaffa flipped backwards as the bullets connect with his head. The second Jaffa met a similar fate. Cameron continued to fire as more and more Jaffa stepped through the opening.

He glanced over his shoulder just in time to see the first Jaffa start to climb over the wall. He turned and fired. He knew at that moment, they didn't stand a chance.

As soon as he finished his thought, he was consumed in a bright white light. For a second, he though he was dead. Then he realized they were in a similar structure, except that it was surrounded by large rolling hills and the sun was directly above them in the sky.

He glanced at Jack. "Where the hell are we?"

"Don't have a clue." Jack replied.

"I think we were just transported somewhere." Sam suggested.

"So where is here Carter?" Jack asked.

"I don't know?" Sam replied. "But my laptop is gone."

"Is everyone alright?" Cameron asked.

"Fine." Daniel replied, stepping out from behind his piece of cover.

"I am uninjured." Teal'c replied.

Without warning, three men appeared all around them. Each man was dressed in ragged clothing, but carried a large rifle of some sort. Cameron instinctively raised his weapon.

"In the name of the Ori, drop your weapons!" The lead man called.

Cameron nodded at Teal'c. He then counted to three in his head, then he turned and fired. He caught the soldier nearest to him with a shot to the head. Teal'c and Sam had taken the other soldiers.

"In can't be." Daniel said aloud.

"What?" Jack snapped.

"I think we're in the Ori home galaxy."

"And we're about to have company!" Cameron yelled as he noticed number of figures headed towards the compound. "Teal'c take point and get us out of here! Sam, Jackson in the middle. General, you and I have the rear."

Teal'c quickly darted through the opening and into the trees. The figures darting over the hills soon turned out to be soldiers. Teal'c was threading his way blindly away from them. In only minutes, they were engaged in a running gun battle.

The Ori soldier's weapons turned out to be energy weapons, very similar to the staff weapon in terms of both range and accuracy. Cameron swore as shots passed near him. He could feel the heat from each shot as it passed.

Teal'c paused as they reached a ravine. He suddenly stopped and turned. Cameron stopped and tried to turn around. His foot got caught in the mud and he twisted his ankle around. He let out a moan of pain as a shot hit his ankle. He blacked out as he fell off the cliff.


	3. Oh, Hey Vala

_A/N: I love cliffhangers. Thanks for everyone who's reviewed. Chapter Beta'd by Angw and Trickster's Queen of War._

Cameron fell. Luckily, the water broke his fall and brought him to his senses. He screamed in pain as the water stun against his wounded leg. He was alone. He forced his cramped body to relax and let the current float him along the river.

He hated this. He hated being helpless while his friends were probably being captured or killed, but there was nothing he could do. He knew he couldn't walk, and he knew that his waterlogged P90 wasn't going to be much help.

He must've blacked out again from the pain because he woke as he was washed up onto a rocky shoreline. He was still mostly underwater, but he couldn't summon the strength to move. Even thinking about moving hurt.

As he lay there, he got to thinking about the things he hadn't done that he should've done. He laughed as he remembered the list of things he'd made in college that he had to do before he died. He remembered the strangely familiar sense of deja vu when he'd been incapacitated after the battle over Antarctica.

In the end, the pain just brought him back to reality. He was stranded on an alien planet, in another galaxy, and he wasn't sure how long he could stay in one spot. He pushed himself gently onto his side with his arms, letting both his legs float freely in the shallow water.

He noticed that he was probably within crawling distance of the nearby forest. He breathed in deeply, knowing that as soon as he pulled his legs from the water, the pain was going to multiply. Then he pulled himself out of the water and onto the shore.

Instantly, white fire seared through his wounded leg, causing him to moan in pain and roll back onto his back, gasping for air. "That hurt." He muttered to himself as he prepared to push again.

After two more attempts, he managed to get his legs completely out of the water. He hastily pulled his flak jacket off, the used his black jacket to bandage up the wound. He then slipped his flak jacket back on and clipped his P90 to it.

He was grateful his jacket was black. If it had been any other color, he could've seen the blood staining it. As it was, he hoped he wasn't bleeding that badly, but he knew that it probably was.

Footsteps sent his heart into a frantic race. Knowing how much this was going to hurt, he took a deep breath, then rose to his feet. Instantly, the pain shot through his veins. He forced his protesting legs to run. He was only halfway to the forest when he blacked out from the pain, falling to the ground.

XXX

He awoke to hear his name being called and water being splashed in his face. He spat the water off his face, praying it had all been a bad dream. It hadn't.

Kneeling on the ground next to him was Vala. She was wearing what looked like a dress from the times of the crusades. Her hair was tied back so that is stayed away from her face but it seemed to be growing uncontrolled.

"Mitchell." She said, slightly louder.

"I'm awake." He replied, gritting his teeth through the pain in his leg.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" She stated loudly.

"Some ancient gizmo." He moaned. "Beamed us here. I got shot and fell off a cliff."  
"So that's why your jacket is tied around your leg." Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"Got a place to stay?"

She smiled broadly. "Thought you'd never ask." She helped him stand by placing one of his arms over her shoulder. He was surprised by the amount of strength that he could feel in her arms as she easily supported most of his weight. They stated walking along a path through the woods.

Cameron made sure his wounded leg was suspended in the air. Even that caused him to grit his teeth. "What happened after you got ringed here?"

"Actually. I ended up just a little further out in the water were I just found you. I searched for a day or two for the stargate, before realizing I was in the Ori home galaxy. Not a pretty thought." She paused. "I then wandered into the village." She tilted her head to the left, then the right, smiling out of the corner of her mouth. "The villagers are pretty friendly, if the slightest bit fanatical. I blended in perfectly."

Cameron laughed. "I doubt it."  
"I can be subtle if I want to." Vala snapped. "All I have to do is show up for prostration everyday." She paused for a second. "Is Daniel alright?"

"I hope so." Cameron replied. "I hope they're all safe, not..." He gritted his teeth as pain shot through his leg. "...dead, or worse captured."

"I've seen some sick things." Vala replied, dead serious for once. "They burn people almost weekly in the square." She stopped. "Cameron, listen to me."

He nodded, noticing the village off in the distance.

"You have to follow my lead. We'll make our way into the back of my house, my husband..."

"HUSBAND!" Cameron said loudly.

"Long story. Anyway, just trust me. We can trust him. He'll help me get some things to help you."

"You're not really in love."

"No, I'm not, and neither is he. We are married for both our safety. It's not proper for a man and a woman of my age not to be married," She tilted her head, "at least not in this galaxy."

"Glad we're clear on that. Can we go now?"

Vala nodded then helped him move along. She circled around the outer limits of the village, which was thankfully quiet. She stopped next to a tall, but small house, pushed the door open and helped him inside.

Cameron groaned as she led him around to the steps. "We're not going up there." He tried to say it with as much of a smile as possible.

Vala flashed him a toothy grin, then shifted more of his weight onto her shoulders and started walking up the stairs.

Cameron gritted his teeth as the pain mercilessly pounded against him in waves. He could feel the darkness closing in around him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could remain conscious.

At the top of the stairs, Vala turned into a small room. In the center was an elaborate bed from the dark ages. Cameron couldn't help but smirk. She helped him to lie down upon it.

Once he was comfortably supported by a pillow under his head and another under his wounded leg, Vala turned. "I'm going to get something to help clean the wound." She stepped out of the room and down the hall.

Cameron didn't dare move. The pain had subsided only slightly, and he was starting to feel dizzy, probably from the blood loss. He forced himself to relax, going over the details of what had happened over and over again. Every time they came out the same. They'd been transported from one bad spot to another.

Vala returned with a bucket full of a greenish liquid and a wash rag. She dipped the wash rag into the bucket then turned to Cameron. "This is going to hurt." She said grimly.

"How much?" Cameron gritted his teeth, it's not like it could get worse.

"Enough that you'll probably black out."

"What the hell is it?"

"It's a mixture of water and a local herb. Together, they can heal a wound in a day. Even one as bad as yours."

"And the pain is a side effect, right?"

Vala tried to force a smile. "Right. Trust me Mitchell, it works."

"Better give me something to bite on."

She handed him a folded over rag. "Are you ready?"

Cameron forced himself to breath and placed the rag so that he'd bite down on it. Then he nodded.

Vala carefully unwrapped his jacket from his leg and threw it off to the side of the bed. She then took her rag and started to wash the wound.

Instantly, fire shot through his veins. Cameron felt his heart begin to race as his head exploded from the pain. He bit down fiercely on the folded over rag, trying to focus his mind away from the pain. It didn't work.

Vala stopped briefly to wet the rag down again. Cameron desperately tried to hold on to his consciousness. As she began to clean the wound again, the pain shot back into his skull. He blacked out as the wave of pain finally overwhelmed him.

XXX

Vala finished cleaning his wound a short time after he'd blacked out. She then worked to dress the wound with a clean rag. After that, she placed a blanket over him. She didn't know what to say, except that she hoped he regained consciousness soon.

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her husband, Tamar was sitting at the table. Tamar was sorting through a basket full of fresh fruit that he'd gone and picked.

He glanced up as she entered. "Vala, how was your morning?"

"Exhausting." She replied honestly. "I found a friend floating in the river."

"A friend?" Tamar asked, bewildered. "I thought you said they could never come here."

"Not by the way I came, but they apparently they found a way. He'd been shot by one of the soldiers." She dumped the dirty liquid into the sink. "I've tended to his wound, and he's sleeping now."

"How bad was it?"

"Very." Vala said grimly. "And his friends might've been captured."

"Then his friends would probably be placed in the heretic jail."

"I'm going to have to do some sneaking around tonight."

Tamar smiled. "Then it's good we never did get rid of what you wore when I found you."

Vala smiled, but then her smile faded. "Tamar, if I can, I'm going to go back to where I came from."  
"I know, I only hope that one day you'll return."

"One day, I'll return to free everyone from the Ori."

XXX

The prison stank of decay and death. Jack O'Neill hated it. Then again, he hated being captured, despite the perks of being able to torment his captors. That feeling was mixed with the obvious euphoria of being off world.

However, he'd been annoyed with the complete lack of anyone showing up to interrogate them. They'd been rudely dumped into the cell after being captured. The only positive thing he knew was that more than likely, Cameron was still out there.

"Well, this sucks." He said sarcastically.

"Indeed." Teal'c replied.

Jack jumped to his feet. "Okay Carter, how do we escape?"

Sam shook her head. "I don't think it's possible."

"How is it not possible? We've gotten out of worse."

"I beg to differ." Daniel replied.

"Daniel." Jack said menacingly.

"We're trapped in another galaxy. Furthermore, there's got to be any number of Priors running around this place."

"So?"

"We have no way to attack them." Sam stated. "The Priors are immune to anything we throw at them."

"The whole Naquadria bomb incident?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed." Teal'c replied.

"We had no way of knowing what would happen."

"I'm not blaming anyone Carter." Jack tilted his head. "Except maybe Gerak."

"O'Neill." Teal'c stated, pointing to an approaching Prior.

Jack stepped in front of the cell door. "Well, how do you do? I must say you're looking..." He never finished his sentence. He was pushed back against the wall with a loud thunk. Jack groaned, clutching the back of his head.

"You." He pointed to Sam. "Come with me."

"NO!" Jack yelled defensively, surging to his feet. "Take me. I'm the leader."

"It is the will of the Ori." The Prior replied, not moving in the slightest.

"DAMN THE WILL OF THE ORI!" Jack yelled, stepping in front of Sam.

"Do you truly question the Ori?" The Prior said, his voice not waivering.

"You're not taking her." Jack said defiantly.

"That is where you are wrong." Then the Prior vanished.

Jack turned around only to find Sam had disappeared. "Sam!" He yelled. "SAM!" With an anguished cry, he sat down against the back wall of the cell. Thoughts of hate and murder filled his mind. Things he'd do to the Prior, if he ever got the chance. But instead, his anger faded, and all he could do was let the silent tears fall. He'd failed her. Despite everything, he'd failed her.

_A/N: Sam and Jack fans, that was for you. More to come._


	4. A Prophecy

_A/N: Thanks goes to all who've reviewed this story. Chapter 4 Beta'd by Angw and Trickster's Queen of War._

Vala slipped out into the night, zat in hand. The village was dark and no one was out on the streets. That made her job easier. She had a pretty good idea as to where Cameron's team had been taken. The heretic jail was just outside of town, guarded by fanatical soldiers of the Ori.

That hadn't stopped her before and it sure wasn't going to stop her now. The heretic jail was surrounded by a tall wall and a small moat filled with acidic water. The only entrance was a heavily guarded bridge. Fortunately for Vala, she happened to know how to get past it.

At night, the bridge was a frequent traffic stop, with Ori war vehicles constantly driving supplies across it. She waited until a small convoy was getting read to cross, then she slid under the leader vehicle and held on by its suspension.

The vehicles were very simplistic, with rounded, but boxy shapes that were boring to look at. Vala almost missed Goa'uld Cargo Ships and Death Gliders. They hovered above the ground, making it the slightest bit unnerving to be holding on underneath them.

She waited as the vehicles crossed the bridge, unhindered by the guards. After they stopped she quickly dropped out from under them and ducked behind a supply shed. She paused, fingering her zat into firing position and then jogged along the line of buildings to the cells, which were pits in the ground. They were impossible to miss. Four Ori guards were positioned on either side of entrance to the pits. She decided it'd be best to climb onto the roof and find Cameron's team from there.

She found a group of crates just down an alleyway, stacked in a corner. She quickly climbed up them and onto the roof. Then she pressed her body to the roof and crawled over to the other side.

From there she could see the insides of the cells. Vala grimaced, presently there was only one cell that was occupied. She instantly recognized Daniel, minus his stubble growth. Vala had to suppress a laugh, the stubble had been utterly hilarious on him.

She then spotted Teal'c then realized that Colonel Carter wasn't there. Vala crawled back down the roof and into the alleyway. She took a deep breath, then darted back out of the heretic jail. She couldn't free them now, but with Cameron's help, they could.

XXX

Cameron wondered if this was what it felt like to be dead. He was engulfed in an empty white void. His first thought was that it would be a terrible place to spend eternity. There was no up, no down, no left, no right, just empty nothingness.

Slowly, the world around him blackened, and he began to see things, weird things. His first image was of the Stargate, opening in all its majesty. He could smile at that.

Then the world became cold and bleak, vaguely resembling Antarctica. Cameron glanced across the barren wastelands. He could feel the cold air biting through his jacket and shirt. He wasn't dressed for this. Ironically enough, it was a dream.

But, dream or not, it was really getting cold. He tucked his arms in towards his chest, drawing warmth into them and decided it couldn't hurt to start walking. Cameron spotted a small cave in the distance and slowly began walking towards it.

He began to hear voices.

"Cameron." His mother pleading over him in the air force hospital.

"When you get out you can do anything you want... I mean professionally." General Jack O'Neill's pep talk into getting him on his feet again.

"No, I can do this." His own, strained from the exertion of trying to regain the use of his legs.

He stepped into the cave, his footfalls loud from the rock floor. Cameron walked in enough so that he could no longer feel the wind, then he sat down and leaned against the wall. The wall was cold, but not overly so.

He realized he wasn't alone. Standing deeper in the cave, shrouded in shadow was a man. The old man stepped into the light. Cameron immediately stood up and dropped into a combat stance. The man was old, with a long flowing beard. His robes reminded Cameron of those worn by the Priors.

"Who are you?" Cameron asked, watching for the slightest hint of aggression.

"I had a name once." The old man replied evenly, not moving in the slightest.

"So, you're real?"

"Real in the sense that I exist. I cannot actually be human, I moved on from that part of my life a long time ago."

Cameron scratched his head. "Wait a minute, you're saying that you're ascended."

"Yes. I was one of the last great leaders of the order of time."

"Wait a second, didn't something about that happen in Atlantis."  
"Yes. That is why I am here. The first part of the Prophecy has been fulfilled. Now the second part must be completed."

He held up a hand. "Hold your horses buddy! What's this whole prophecy deal?"

"The Prophecy says that in time a chosen one will arise. He will vanquish the enemies that defeated us. His home will fall to chaos. Then another hero will arise to join him. Together, they will restore the universe to its former glory."

"And what makes you think that has anything to do with me?"

"Inside you, is the stirrings of greatness. When you were paralyzed, how did you learn to walk again?"

"How could you possibly know about that?"

The old man smiled. "One does not speak to someone in a dream without first knowing his mind."

"Okay." Cameron wasn't convinced but he let the subject drop. "I learned to walk again through a long year of work."

"You learned to walk again by your own strength. That is where your greatness comes from."

"So, assuming Colonel Sheppard is the chosen one, then what does that make me?"

"It makes you the second part of the Prophecy. You will have to save your people."  
"What do they need saving from?"  
"The Ori."

"But we stopped the Ori from establishing a beachhead."

"Yes, but even now, the first Prior has gone to your world."

Images instantly floated into Cameron's mind. The mass panic and hysteria that would grip the world as they discovered all kinds of truths that they weren't ready for. The crowds of religious fanatics that he knew would flock to a Prior as if he was Christ reborn.

"What can I do?" Cameron asked.

"You must return home, and gather together a fellowship to follow you in your journey." The old man sounded like Gandalf from _The Lord of the Rings._

"Then?" Cameron prompted.

"Then you must find an artifact on the world known as Kelowna. It is the sword of the last ancient to walk this galaxy... me."

"What good is a sword going to be?"

"It is more than a sword, it is a pathway to abilities you never knew you had. Once you've found it. We will speak again." Without another word, the old man vanished, as if he'd never been there.

Cameron looked around. He was still standing in the cold wasteland. "Hey... wanna give me a hand waking up." He said to no one. Then the world around him shattered.

He lurched from the bed with a start. He felt seriously hungover, but other than that, he was fine. Then he stopped, threw the covers off and checked his leg. It was fully healed, the skin pink with recent healing. There wasn't even a scar.

Vala entered, carrying a tray of what looked like soup. "Glad to see you're up and about. Here's some breakfast."

"We've gotta rescue my team!" He said suddenly realizing he had no clue how long he'd been out. "How long have I been out?"

"The better part of yesterday and this morning." Vala threw him a twisted smile. "Now drink and eat, then we'll go get them."

Cameron realized that for once, Vala was right. He still felt sore, especially in his formerly wounded leg. He quickly downed his food then tried to stand. Vala had to instantly prop him up as his head filled with nausea.

"Okay, not good." He admitted.

"It'll pass." Vala replied. "Just breathe and let me support you, for now."

"In other words, don't get comfortable."

Vala gave him a toothy smile. "I'm saving that for Daniel."

Cameron pretended to think. "Maybe he's softened up to you?"

"Oh I doubt that, but I know he loves it."

The pounding in Cameron's head subsided and he was able to stand on his own. He carefully walked down the steps and into the common room. He noticed the tall man sitting on a couch.

Vala walked over next to him. "Mitchell, this is Tamar, my husband. Tamar, this is Colonel Cameron Mitchell."

Cameron extended a hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Tamar gave him a quizzical expression before extending his hand.

Cameron shook it. "Sorry to be a burden."

"No, you are no burden Colonel."

"Ahh, if it isn't the smell, it'll be my jokes that'll make me a burden."

Tamar laughed. "I assure you, you are welcome in my home."

There was a loud knock on the door. "In the name of the Ori, open this door." A gruff voice said from behind it.

Vala grabbed Cameron's arm and motioned for him to follow her. She quickly opened the trapdoor to the cellar and motioned for Cameron to enter. He nodded and climbed down the ladder and into the dark cellar.

He shivered. It was cold, dark, and damp. He used his hands to find a small box to hide behind. He then crouched down and crossed his fingers, praying that the Ori soldiers wouldn't find him.

In the quiet he could hear the loud voices of the soldiers and the responses of both Tamar and Vala. While he still wasn't sure he could trust Vala, he was certain that she wouldn't turn him over to the Ori. He could hear the soldiers as they tromped up the stairs and walked through all the rooms of the small house.

He held his breath as he heard the trapdoor open. He drew his legs in close and curled into a ball, trying to make himself as close to invisible as possible. Luckily, the Ori soldiers didn't bring lights and just glanced around briefly in the dark before climbing back up and continuing on their way.

He waited a few minutes before getting up from his hiding spot and climbing back up the ladder. Vala was engaged in a quiet conversation with Tamar near the door. He climbed up soon enough to hear Vala finish the conversation.

"Thank you Tamar." She said, then embraced him. "I won't forget you."

Cameron walked over and shook his hand. "Neither will I."

Tamar pulled a box out from under the sink. He removed the lid. Inside was Cameron's P90 and all his gear, except for his jacket, along with Vala's zat. He quickly put his flak vest back on, then his belt with all the accessories, and then clipped his P90 to his vest.

Vala returned dressed in her own black SG-1 jacket and pants. She grabbed her zat then walked over to the door and took a pair of dark cloaks from their hooks. She tossed one to Cameron.

He quickly slid it on and buttoned it so it covered his gear. "Ready?" He asked her.

Vala nodded and with one last look at Tamar walked to the back door with Cameron and set out.


	5. Prison Break

_A/N: My apologies for any massive delays between chapters, blame my teachers who insist on assigning too much homework. Chapter 5 Beta'd by Angw and (soon) Trickster's Queen of War._

Cameron tried to look inconspicuous. It was difficult as they walked down the road towards the heretic jail. All along the road, advanced vehicles hovered from one point to another. He'd never expected this from a culture whose people lived like Tamar had.

Once the traffic had cleared, Vala ducked into the forest. Cameron followed without hesitating. Vala stopped behind a small hill that obscured them from being seen. She peeled off the cloak and tossed it on the ground.

"They won't help us from here." Her voice serious.

"Right." Cameron peeled off his cloak and tossed it next to Vala's. "Where to from here."

"Sneaking in is out of the question. We've got to rescue them before dark."

"What happens at dark?"

Vala looked at him with a sad expression. "That's when they execute prisoners, by burning them alive."

Cameron fought to keep the bile down in his throat. "And my team's on the list of people to get executed."  
"There was no one else in the jail last night."

"So how do we get in?"

She threw him an evil smile. "Do you have any C4?"

Cameron checked his pockets. He withdrew two sticks of C4 and a detonator. "It's all I've got."

Vala took the C4 and looked at it dubiously. "Let's just hope for the best." Vala set off through the woods.

Cameron followed just behind her, his P90 in hand. He had noticed one very prominent change in Vala. She seemed scarred (scarred – has scars or scared- frightened?), almost has if something terrible had happened to her. He decided it wasn't his business to bother her with it.

All around him, the forest was ominously silent. His every footstep was loud as he walked. He noticed that his leg continued to throb with an occasional spike of pain. He guessed it was because of the rapid healing it had undergone.

Of course, his mind was still bothered by the old man he'd seen in his dream or vision, he still couldn't decide which. He could reasonably call his team a fellowship, he could only imagine Daniel or Sam's reaction to that. He guessed it couldn't hurt to give Jonas Quinn a call once he got back.

Vala stopped once they reached the edge of the forest. She glanced both ways before pointing up to the guard posts on the walls of the complex. Cameron nodded and raised his P90.

Vala sprinted from the forest to the walls. Cameron kept his weapon aimed at the guard posts. Whether it was luck or skill, Vala made it to the wall and planted the C4. She quickly set the detonator and ran back across the clearing.

Cameron shielded his eyes and dropped to the ground as the C4 exploded, bringing the entire section of the wall down. Military instincts told him to move through then and there. He rose and sprinted across the clearing, Vala was only a step behind him.

The second he cleared the ruined wall, he ducked behind a building. Vala fired her zat several times before ducking behind the building as well. Cameron motioned for her to lead the way.

Vala sprinted into alleyway and followed it all the way down the row of buildings. Cameron kept glancing over his shoulder. Just before they were about to leave the buildings he saw two Ori soldiers round the corner. He didn't think, he just fired.

His shots connected with both of the soldiers, dropping them like rag dolls on the ground. He had only a second of remorse before he had to follow Vala from cover and down into a pit. Together they ducked into the cell network.

True to Vala's word, there were no prisoners in the cells. That was, until they reached his team. Cameron shot the lock off the cell door with a quick burst from his P90.

"Mitchell, where have you been?" Jack hissed.

Cameron did a quick head count, Sam was missing. "Where's Sam?"

"One of those priors took her, probably for interrogation."  
"Probably torture." Vala commented. "I know where that is."

"Weapons?" Jack almost seemed optimistic now."

Vala threw Jack a smile that almost seemed sexual in nature. "I know where those are too."

"Nice." Jack returned his most trusting smile.

Cameron handed Teal'c his pistol. "Let's go." He motioned for Vala to take the lead.

"Where'd you find her?" Daniel asked as they ran down the hall.

"Married to a guy named Tamar." Cameron replied, ducking into a stairwell after Vala.

Vala led the group down to the bottom of three flights of stairs then opened the door. They were now in an underground bunker with hard stone walls. She hesitated before turning right and heading to the end of the hall.

Cameron shot the lock off the door at the end of the hall. Inside the door was an armory that stretched back farther than they could see. In a pile just inside the room was their gear.

Cameron took up a position back the way they'd came while everyone geared up. The silence of the underground bunker was way too ominous for his tastes. He glanced back as the team walked forward. Daniel was carrying Sam's flak vest and P90, two pistols were strapped around his legs.

Vala took lead again, racing down the hall. Cameron followed only a step behind with the rest of the team. They passed the stairwell door, which was still bugging Cameron as they had yet to encounter any more Ori soldiers.

He wasn't bugged for long. At the end of the hall Vala turned a corner and instantly jumped back. A massive barrage of energy blasts impacted the wall where she'd just been standing. Cameron grabbed a grenade and point to Jack and Teal'c. He tossed the grenade and readied his P90.

The grenade exploded then Jack, Teal'c, and Cameron turned the corner. They instantly opened fire at the stunned Ori soldiers all clustered at the end of the tunnel. In less than a second, it was over.

Vala kicked the door open at the end of the hall. A Prior stood in the center of a massive room, with Sam tied to a stone slab at the center. Cameron and Teal'c drifted to one side of the room; Jack, Daniel, and Vala drifted to the other side.

As they got closer, Cameron could tell Sam had indeed been tortured. Her fatigues were torn and dozen of lacerations were visible on her face alone. Cameron raised his P90 and yelled. "Freeze."

The Prior turned and held up his staff. "Hallowed are the Ori." The Prior almost seemed to be mocking him.

Cameron hoped for the best, he opened fire. Only a second later, everyone else opened fire. The Prior's staff glowed. Cameron didn't allow that to stop him. He was counting on the fact that Anubis' clone hadn't been able to stop bullets from multiple directions.

The Prior suddenly keeled over, dropping his staff. Cameron saw the distinctive marks of P90 bullets. Vala shot the Prior with her zat twice to make sure he was dead.

Jack ran up to Sam. He gentle cupped her head in his hands. "Come on Sam." He said. "Damn it Carter, I need you."

Cameron was close enough to see when Sam's eyes fluttered open. "Jack." She croaked.

Jack smiled. "That's the Sam I remember." He kissed her forehead. "Come on Sam, let's go." With two deft flicks of his knife he cut the bonds around her arms.

Sam leaned heavily upon him as she tried to regain her footing. Daniel handed her extra flak vest he was carrying and then gave her a pistol.

"I can make it." Sam said.

"You sure?" Jack asked, concern evident in the soft tone of his voice.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "I never want to see this place again."

Cameron cleared his throat. "I know this is a bad time to ask, but how are we getting home."

"The same way we came here."

"Ahh, but do you remember the Jaffa." Daniel quipped.

"So we go to Pegasus."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Cameron said, trying to settle the matter.

"I can figure it out."

"Okay, that settles it. Vala, I'd assume you know where it is."

Vala smiled. "We need to steal a ride."  
"A ride?" Jack said sarcastically.

XXX

Cameron had never thought that Vala had the ability to pilot an Ori tank. He was wrong. Vala had told them to stay put, then she had disappeared. She returned with a massive Ori hover tank.

"Get in." She yelled from the pilot's seat.

Cameron climbed in last, making sure the coat was clear. He sat down in the seat next to Vala. "I'd assume this controls the guns."

"You men always think that, but yes you're right."

Then Vala took the tank through another chunk of the wall. She turned back towards the main road, where a group of Ori tanks were already forming a defensive position. Cameron hadn't ever been a tank gunner, but shooting the Ori tank's massive gun was more like firing missiles from his F-302.

He pulled down the heads up display and was impressed. The Ori tank automatically analyzed other vehicles for weak spots. He aimed and fired. He heard a massive clunk and the entire tanks rocked backwards. The sensors went blank for a second as the projectile hit.

As the sensors came back online, Vala raced down the main road, not waiting to see what the damage had caused. Cameron spun the gun around and fired again. Another loud clunk and a shake, then the sensors blacked out.

"Having fun Mitchell?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Yes sir." Cameron replied, spinning the gun back around to face forwards.

Vala continued driving for a few minutes before she turned to Cameron. "We've got a problem." Her voice was serious.

"And what would this problem be?" Daniel asked from just behind Cameron.

"There's only a million or more Ori vehicles surrounding it." Vala's voice held only a slight bit of sarcasm.

Cameron slid out of the gunner's chair and climbed up so he could look out the hatch. He swore, realizing just how many Ori vehicles were lined up. There was no way they could continue with the tank.

He suddenly noticed the forests that led straight up to the basin that contained the transporter. He dropped back down into the tank. "Time to go on foot." He said, unhooking his P90 from his vest.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Daniel asked.

"There's forest we can walk through. It leads straight up to the transporter."

"Wait, we got into this mess because of that same forest."

"It would appear we have little choice." Teal'c replied stoically.

"Everyone ready?" Cameron glanced around at everyone. Teal'c was impossible to read. Daniel was nervous, as was Sam. Jack had an almost cheerful glee in his eyes. Vala merely shrugged her shoulders.

Cameron nodded and climbed out of the tank. "Teal'c you're with me." He said, motioning for everyone to get into formation. He assumed a brisk jogging pace, knowing that Sam was still wounded. He held a fairly straight path, using the setting sun to orientate himself.

The forest was quiet. Oppressively so. Cameron couldn't help but feel apprehensive. So far their escape had been easy. Incredibly so. The Prior had been killed easily, he and Vala had attacked the heretic jail, and now Ori soldiers weren't pouring after them.

He stopped when they reached the hill overlooking the transporter. He shook his head. There wasn't an Ori soldier to be seen in the transporter. He could see the tanks back the way they'd came. They were either lucky or they were walking into a trap.

He glanced back at Teal'c. "Any reason they wouldn't actually defend this place."

Teal'c surveyed the area briefly. "There were guards here when we arrived. I do not believe that the Ori would leave such a strategic position unguarded."

"We're dead." Vala stated grimly.

"Shut up." Daniel snapped.

"Well," Cameron stood up, "only one way to find out. Cover me." He jogged down the slope and quickly ducked into the transporter. Just as he had seen, it was empty. He activated his radio. "Come on guys. There's no one here."

They were all in the compound when he heard the distinct sound of artillery. He instinctively ducked and screamed. "Get down!"

Explosions ripped through the air, showering Cameron with small flaming chunks of debris. He swore when one made contact with back of his neck, causing his entire back to spasm in pain. He rolled and ducked into one of the buildings.

Suddenly, a very familiar bright light enveloped them. Cameron opened his eyes to see the sun shining high in the sky. He glanced outside the entrance of yet another identical compound.

All around the compound was a vast desert. Thankfully, he glanced up and saw the stargate, or at least what looked like a stargate. He turned back to Sam. "That's a stargate right?"

"The Pegasus version of it." Sam replied. "We're in Pegasus."  
"Then I guess it's time to give a certain Doctor Weir a call." Jack finished, walking towards the stargate.

However, then the stargate began to activate. _As if things couldn't get worse._ Cameron thought to himself raising his gun.


	6. Atlantis and the Apprentice

_A/N: Chapter 6 Beta'd by Angw and Trickster's Queen of War. This chapter features significant crossovers with Atlantis. This is your only ship warning. I won't tell you what ship your going to see, but that you'll see it._

Cameron motioned for everyone to fall back into the compound. They were all tired. There was little chance they could handle another fight. Cameron leaned against the wall, just inside the opening. He waited silently.

"No, no, no." He heard an extremely whiny voice say. "It's a desert wasteland, what could possibly be here."

"You said it yourself." A sarcastic voice replied. "There might be something about the order of time here."

Cameron turned to see Sam smiling. "What's so funny?" He asked quietly.

"I'd know that voice anywhere." Sam stepped out of the compound. "Hey Rodney."

"Oh my god, I must be seeing things." Rodney said. "I mean, I must be seeing a mirage."

"I do not believe so Doctor McKay." Teyla replied. "I can see her as well."

Cameron stepped out behind Sam and was soon joined by the rest of his team. He noticed Aiden Ford staring him down along with Ronon Dex. Both men were intimidating.

John Sheppard snapped to a salute. "General O'Neill."

Jack titled his head and let John stay like that for a few seconds. "Sheppard, you know better than that." He said sarcastically.

"If you don't mind me asking." Rodney said. "But what are you doing in the Pegasus galaxy."

"Looking for buried treasure." Vala shouted from the back.

"SHUT UP!" Daniel snapped.

Cameron laughed. Daniel and Vala were perfect for each other. He glanced at Sheppard's team, then turned to Jack. "It's your move."

"Right." Jack said absently. "Would you care to take us to see the good Doctor Weir?"

John looked around. "Anything important in those ruins?"

"It's a fully functional intergalactic transportation device." Sam said quickly.

"Really?" Rodney's face lit up like a light bulb.

"I can help with that." Daniel quickly suggested.

Cameron knew that Daniel just wanted to get away from Vala. "Alright, Jackson you stay here and give..." He turned to John. "You are leaving someone here right?"

John turned to Aiden and Ronon. "Ford, Ronon, stay with McKay and..." John pointed at Daniel. "... you, Teyla and I will take the rest of them back to the city."

"What about me." Vala protested vainly. "I can be a really great asset, I'm also funny..."

"Not today." Cameron interrupted. "Now be quiet and behave yourself."

Vala muttered something about unfair treatment before throwing him a mock salute.

"Alright, let's go to Atlantis." John said as he began dialing the gate.

Cameron had to admit, seeing the Pegasus gate dial was even cooler than it was at the SGC. It was like looking at an analog watch versus a digital watch. Both were cool, but the Pegasus gates were definitely more technological.

As soon as the stargate opened, John tapped his radio. "Atlantis, this is Sheppard, you're not going to believe this." He paused for a second, listen to a response. "It's SG-1."

Cameron could've sworn he heard Doctor Weir's shrill voice say. "What?"  
"No kidding." John replied, not sounding the slightest bit concerned. "General O'Neill wants to see you." He paused turning to the group. "We can go through." He then stepped through without a second thought.

Cameron stepped up to the event horizon and glanced at the familiar sight before him. When he came through on the other side, he struggled to keep his mouth closed.

He was not prepared to walk into the city of Atlantis. The only familiar aspect was the marines pointing weapons at him. There were no stationary guns however. He shielded his eyes from the sunlight streaming in through the stained glass window just up the steps in front of him. One thing was for certain, he'd only gotten here, yet he was impressed.

Doctor Elizabeth Weir walked down the steps from the control room. She walked straight up to Jack. "Welcome to Atlantis. I must admit I'm surprised to see you here General."

"We do travel." Jack replied sarcastically. "Actually it has something to do with the Ori and a transporter. Sam can explain it."

"Where's the rest of your team John?"

"They're with..." John paused. "...Daniel on the planet."

"Doctor Jackson's here?"

"Yep," Cameron replied, "and he's not going to believe this place. I'm impressed."

"We try. I don't think I've met you."

"Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell." Cameron replied with a slight smirk. He never got tired of hearing that title. He motioned to Vala. "That's Vala Malduran. I'll assume you know everyone else."

"If you'll follow me to the conference room, I'd like to debrief you all."

XXX

Thankfully, the debriefing was mercifully short. If there was one thing Cameron hated about his job, this was it. He stepped out of the briefing room and onto the balcony. He was again in awe.

The city was huge, and he could see out way beyond the city, into the vast ocean. He took in a deep breath. The air here was so clean, it wasn't recirculated like the SGC's. It was pure, perfectly pure in every way.

He took one last breath then stepped back inside. He spotted John heading for the stairwell in the control room. He quickly jogged to catch up. "Sheppard, wait up."  
John nodded, acknowledging his presence. "Mitchell. What's on your mind?"

"My friends call me Cam."

"John." He stepped down into a long hallway.

"Do you know anything about the order of time?"  
John grinned. "That is an interesting story. I met this old man on this planet."

"Big long beard." Cameron made the hand motion that accompanied the description. "Crazy robes."

"Yeah, that sounds like him. How'd you know that?"

"Met him in a dream."

"Really?" John didn't sound impressed.

"He said I had some part in some prophecy to fulfill and that you were the chosen one." Cameron stopped. "He also said that I had to arise to help you restore the universe to its former glory."

John nodded, becoming serious. "That sounds like him."

"And your advice?"  
"Trust him. He helped us defeat the Wraith."

"You think he could help us against the Ori?"

"It's a distinct possibility." John thought about something for a moment. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Cameron asked, resuming walking alongside him.

"To the gym. I'm supposed to meet Teyla there anyway, but I think we need to teach you a few things before you get involved in this."

"What am I getting into?"

"You don't have much of a choice really." John said offhandedly, stepping into a transporter. He waited until Cameron had stepped inside before hitting the button that would take him down to the gym. "But probably the most important thing is to learn how to fight with a sword." John gestured to a small cylindrical object on his belt. He stepped out of the transporter and pulled it off his belt. He extended the blade.

"Lightsaber anyone?" Cameron commented.

"Yeah, my first thought." John retracted the blade and placed it back on his belt. He continued down the hall. "I had to fight a super wraith with this because our guns couldn't hurt him. Not to mention, how many guys can say they get beat up by a very attractive young woman. Hell, how many can say they married one?"

Cameron laughed. Now it all made sense. John was married to Teyla. If this had been the SGC, things wouldn't have ended up like that. Yet here in Atlantis it worked. Obviously Elizabeth didn't have any complaints.

He stepped into the gym behind John and immediately suppressed the large grin growing on his face. "She fights in that!" Cameron remarked to John.

John leaned back to whisper into Cameron's ear. "Yeah. It doesn't matter if I win or lose, I enjoy this way too much."

"I see you brought a friend." Teyla said to John.

"Yeah, he needs to learn a thing or two about sword fighting." John picked up a pair of elaborately decorated sticks and handed them to Cameron. "One in each hand."

Teyla bowed politely then twirled her sticks. "I shall start with the basics. The fight is over before it even begins." She quickly knocked Cameron's sticks out of his hands and placed one of hers against his throat. "Secondly, never let your guard down."

"We have fun with that one." John commented from the window.

"Okay." Cameron replied, bending over to pick up his sticks. He stood and held them across his chest.

"No." Teyla instructed. "Like this. They are extensions of your body, nothing more." She demonstrated by holding her sticks so that he chest was exposed, but both sticks were comfortably ready to move. "Bend your legs."

Cameron did as she said, dropping into a classic defensive stance. He twirled one of the sticks effortlessly in his left hand. "Your move."

Teyla attacked quickly, her sticks flashing faster than he could track them. He rolled out of the way of the first couple of slashes then tried to block a few of her attacks. Within seconds he lost the battle and was once again disarmed, only this time he was rolling on the floor.

John laughed from his seat at the window. "You see Teyla, it's not just me."

Cameron coughed. "You went through this."

"Oh yeah." John replied.

Suddenly John rose from his seat and attacked Teyla with a pair of sticks of his own. Teyla responded instantly, almost as if she was reading his mind. Cameron quickly got out of the way, watching in amazement as John and Teyla lashed out against each other in perfectly balanced moves.

For each attack there as a defense; for every parry there was a shunt. He could only stare bewildered at the two of them as they fought faster than he could actually follow their movements. He laughed it was going to be a long afternoon.

XXX

"When do you want to get back to Earth General?" Elizabeth asked, walking into her office with Jack and Sam in tow, along with a very grumpy Vala.

"Whenever it's convenient."

Elizabeth smiled. "It's not a convenience issue General. All we have to do is dial the stargate."  
"Well, we have to wait for Daniel then I actually have to want to go back to Washington."

"Yes, the transporter could be a gift or a curse. We just managed to defeat the wraith a month ago."

"And the last thing you need is for the Ori to come here." Sam finished.

Elizabeth nodded, gazing out into the gate room, where Major Lorne's team was gearing up for a mission. "And we're not out of the woods yet. The Genii are still a threat."

"The Genii?" Vala asked sarcastically.

"Yes... I'm sorry... Vala."

Vala grinned smugly. "That's me. Is there anything exciting to do here? I'm bored." Vala made a noise that sounded very much like a teenage girl.

Jack rolled his eyes and grinned. "Where's Danny boy when you need him?"

"Rodney's team is due for a check in." She glanced at her watch. "In twenty minutes."

"I'm sure he's having the time of his life. So how's Sheppard been?"  
Elizabeth fixed Jack with a death glare. "What do you mean how has he been?"  
"You know... making out on duty, flirting with alien women."

Sam coughed a little too conveniently.

"He's married General." Elizabeth replied.

"Right, forgot that." Jack said absently.

"Where'd... Vala go?" Elizabeth asked, noting that Vala had disappeared.

Sam quickly glanced over her shoulder. "This could be a problem."

"Do you want me to send a security detail?" Elizabeth asked. "I know Sergeant Bates would relish the opportunity."

Jack sighed. "There's that... or Sam and I should just go find her. She sticks out."

Elizabeth nodded. "If you need anything just call. I've got a city to run." She walked out of her office and back into the control room.

Jack turned to Sam. "So, shall we go find her?"

"Jack." Sam stuttered. "There's something I have to ask you." Her voice became quiet.

"What?" Jack said, barely a whisper.

"When the Prior tried to take me, why'd you stand in front of him?"

Jack gazed at Sam for a moment. "Because I couldn't bear to lose you. It's not something I should feel."

She glanced down at her hands, fidgeting uncomfortably. "Uhh... this probably isn't the best time to say this, but Jack..." She trailed off.

He raised an eyebrow, he knew exactly what she was thinking about. He placed his hands in hers. "You already know the answer."

Sam looked around the exposed office. "This isn't the place for this."

"Right." Jack said, resuming his usual sarcastic tone. He threw her a wink. "Later." Smiling inwardly, Jack realized he'd just admitted something he wasn't even sure he knew himself. _Oh well_, he thought to himself. _This is the city of the Ancients, miracles are bound to happen._


	7. The War Has Begun

Chapter 7 Beta'd by angw and Trickster's Queen of War.

Cameron parried Teyla's attack with a reverse handed grip on his one stick. Holding it like he had with the Sodan he pivoted on his right foot and spun, hitting her with the other stick. Teyla ducked, avoiding his stick and bringing both of hers to bear painfully on his unprotected and over extended side.

Cameron spun with the blow, tangling his feet in hers and bringing her to the ground, along with himself. She tried to free herself but found him rolling so that he was pinning her to mat, one stick pressed against each of her wrists.

"Yield." He said.

Teyla nodded.

He stood up, extending a hand to help her up. Turning, he saw John clapping quietly in the corner. Cameron was shocked to find Teyla placing her hands on his shoulders. He glanced at John. John just nodded. Cameron placed his hands on her shoulders, mimicking her head movement until their heads touched.

"It seems you've had some training Colonel." Teyla said, dropping her hands and moving over to where John sat to place her sticks in her bag.

"Yeah... uhh... that happened a couple of weeks ago." Cameron replied. "I was captured by this crazy group of Jaffa, who insisted that I fight to the death in one of their rituals."

"Sound like fun." John quipped from the window.

"Yeah well, I don't plan on dying to begin with so I actually learned the fighting style... to an extent. I'm used to fighting with a long staff with pointed ends." He took the water bottle from John's outstretched hand and retrieved his flak vest. "So what actually happened with you and the order of time?"

John rolled his eyes. "To make a long story short, the old man told me to solve my inner demons, which must have had something to do with Teyla." He idly played with her hair as she learned against him on the windowsill. "Once I solved that, I had to pass these three crazy trials, one of which was what to do with what I'd learned from the first two."

John paused, seeming to recall the memory. "I saw the wraith ships coming with my ability to perceive time. I then used that to help Atlantis prepare. In the first trial I learned about how the Wraith had been woken up, and what could put them back to sleep again. I used this, along with some information from the Ancient database to make an attack on the Hive ship that had it. We succeeded, though I nearly lost Teyla."

"Sounds like one hell of a ride." Cameron replied.

"Sort of." John said quietly. "I just don't know what I do without her."

Jack's voice came through Cameron's radio. "Mitchell, Vala's loose on Atlantis. We think she's in your area of the city."

Cameron pressed the talk button. "Okay, what should I do?"

"We're on our way, try to find her." Jack seemed bored with the task.

Cameron glanced back at John and Teyla. "Coming?" He asked.

John stood up and walked to the door. "Stay with us Cam. We know the city." John turned to Teyla. "You wouldn't happen to have a life signs detector would you?"

Teyla grinned. "Sadly, that is one thing I do not have with me."

John faked hurt. "Alright. Cam, turn your radio to channel 5."

Cameron quickly changed the channel.

"Now contact the control room and ask them for directions."

Cameron held down the talk button. "Control room, this is Colonel Mitchell, I need directions to where Vala is."

"Hold on." A marine on the other side of the line replied. "Go right to the end of hall."

Cameron led the way as the marine dictated directions. He had to wonder what Vala was doing so far out here. _Probably looking for something fun to do_, he reminded himself. John and Teyla were only a step behind him.

He had to admit, it seemed that working to become a member of the order of time seemed like a good thing. It had led to the wraith being defeated. He could only guess it had something to do with the Ori. Could he truly hold the key to defeating them. The mere thought seemed outrageous. How could he go toe to toe with Prior.

He found Vala at the very edge of the peer, leaning on a railing looking out onto the teal waters of the ocean Atlantis rested on. If he hadn't recognized her by her hair, then he wouldn't have guessed by the way she was standing. Something was truly weighing her down.

He walked up and leaned on the railing next to her. "Something wrong?" He asked innocently.

Vala's eyes instantly snapped onto him, her eyes were red with unshed tears. "Mitchell, what are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't cause any trouble." He replied offhandedly.

"I just wanted to get away." Vala's voice was quiet. He could hear the hidden pain behind her voice.

"What's really bothering you?"

"You know, I never show this part of me to anyone. Well, Daniel caught a glimpse of it once." She smiled at the thought.

Cameron nodded, letting her continue.

"You see, I'm a failure and I never try to help people because I just can't. Ever time I tried to help people, I've always ended up killing more people."

"Not true, if you hadn't stopped the Ori beachhead, billions would've died. You don't consider that helping people."

Vala stopped for a moment, glancing up at him. "What?"

"Well, believe it or not, you did help people, and what you did earlier while I was sick with a Prior plague was nothing short of a hero. What I trying to say is..." Cameron paused searching for the best way to phrase it. "... you're not a failure. You have your faults, we all do. It's not something to be ashamed of."

John took that moment to enter the conversation. "When I first got to Atlantis, my team was attacked and my commanding officer taken prisoner. I lead the rescue team, but I fired the shot that killed him."

"Why?" Vala asked, turning around to meet his face.

"Because I had to." John said, with a pained expression. "He was being fed upon by a wraith. It was too late. I still carry his tags with me. I wanted to save everyone, just like you."

Vala laughed at the thought. "I don't want to save everyone."

"Perhaps," Teyla allowed, "but you are trying to help people."

"Thanks." Vala said, finally letting the tears drop, but they were tears of happiness. She knew from that moment on-that she wasn't alone, and she never would be.

XXX

"Out of my way." Rodney said, pushing Aiden out of the way as he walked across the room to access his laptop. He quickly pulled of the ancient interface software and loaded it into the system memory. His laptop beeped once, then a window came up on the screen showing him he had successfully interfaced. He laughed, this was something Sam couldn't have done. The SGC didn't have this type of technology.

"So, does it work?" Aiden prompted.

"Now I wouldn't know that until I test something." Rodney said, his voice riddled with sarcasm. "Go bother some who's not anywhere near as important as I am."

"Next time I'll make sure it's the Colonel who stays."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Rodney replied, not really paying attention to Aiden but instead pealing through layers of ancient code. The transporter was definitely built by a member of the order of time. The code was unique in that respect. However, just under that code was something worse. He couldn't read it though, the words being in a different variation of Ancient.

He looked up at Aiden, who was leaning against the wall. "Go get Doctor Jackson."

Aiden nodded and left the room. He found Daniel scribbling notes down into a notebook filled with loose papers. "McKay wants you."

Daniel glanced at him and shook his head. "I'm kinda busy. The section of the writing deals with how the Order of Time used these to carry out their missions, including one mission back to the Ori galaxy during the great plague." Daniel seemed to ponder the information to himself.

"Wait a minute." Aiden said, thinking about the puzzle. "You're saying that the Order of Time was in contact with Ori."

"No." Daniel hastily corrected him. "The Order of Time went to the Ori galaxy then used their powers to access thousands of years of history as to why the Ori weren't effected by the same plague. It says they found nothing good in the land that was devoid of all true light."

"The land of the Ori." Teal'c finished, stepping forward with Ronon. "Gerrak uses a similar phrase to describe our own galaxy without the Ori."

"That's what I thought. Anyway, what's to stop them from using the transporter because there's nothing here to say there is any kind of safeguard. They built one in the Ori galaxy so they could use it, what's to stop the Ori from using it to game a foothold here, or worse, in our own galaxy?"

"I must return to Dakarra." Teal'c said. "The Jaffa must stand against this threat."

"Hate to interrupt," Aiden said, "but McKay said he needed you."

"Right." Daniel said, taking a few last minute notes before walking over to where Rodney was working.

"Translate this." Rodney said, pointing to his laptop screen.

Daniel looked at it closely. The words and letters were ancient, but an older variation of it. His mind suddenly realized what it meant. His blood turned cold, then he looked up at Rodney. "The transporters have long been used by the Ori. These lines of text." Daniel pointed to the lines he was talking about. "Are words and phrases used only by the Ori."

"Oh that's bad."

"That's the understatement of the century." Daniel replied. "Is there anything you can do to lock this device down, so that no one can use it with the proper code or something?"

"No, ancient technology was gene encoded, nothing more. There's no software for it anywhere in their technology."

"Then we'd better get out of here."  
"What?" Rodney said. "How can you be certain they even possess the gene?"

"Are you willing to take that chance?" Daniel countered, watching the expression on Rodney's face.

Rodney took only a few seconds to decide. He quickly began packing up his laptop and all the associated cords. "Better safe than sorry." He tapped his earpiece. "Ford, go dial the gate, we're leaving."

Rodney grabbed his backpack and slung it over his back, following Daniel to the Stargate. Just as he was about to step through the even horizon, he saw a brilliant flash of light from the transporter. The next thing he knew, a torrent of weapons fire came from the compound.

"GO!" Aiden yelled, returning fire and backpedaling through the gate.

Rodney waited until everyone was through before yelling for them to raise the shield. He turned to see if everyone was alright. Aiden shook his head to clear it; Ronon was checking the charge on his pistol; Teal'c was calming resting; Daniel was fidgeting with the P90 still in his hands.

Only seconds later Elizabeth came down the steps. "What the hell happened out there?"

"Ori soldiers." Daniel said. "They showed up just before we left. They can use the transporters."

"Alright. Go see Doctor Beckett while I contact all our off-world teams." Elizabeth walked back up into the control center.

Rodney lead the way to the infirmary.

XXX

Cameron was halfway to the control room when the alarms began to wail all throughout Atlantis. He picked up the speed, jogging to keep up with John and Teyla. Vala was only a step behind him. They entered the gate room and stood off to the side.

"Unscheduled off-world activation." The gate technician said over the citywide intercom.

The shield sprang up over the Atlantis Stargate and was immediately bombarded with impacts. He followed John and Teyla up the spiral staircase and into the control room just in time to hear the gate technician announce that it was Major Lorne's team.

"Lower the shield!" John yelled, not sure where Elizabeth was. He slammed his hand down on the control crystal. "Defense teams stand by."

The shield was lowered and the telltale signs of Ori weapons began ripping through the event horizon. Everyone ducked as the shots flew everywhere. Thankfully, the pains of glass seemed very resistant to them. _Must not really be glass._ Cameron thought to himself.

Major Lorne and two of his team members stepped through. Major Lorne was still firing as he collapsed. A shot hit one of his team members, dropping the marine instantly. Finally, the final member of his team staggered through, clutching a severed arm and collapsing instantly.

The shield was instantly raised once all members of the team were accounted for. Cameron quickly raced down the stairs to see what he could do to help. He heard John call for a medical team, but he knew the fourth member didn't have much time.

He ripped his shirt off, using it to help clog the wound that the fourth member of Lorne's team had near his severed shoulder. The marine's teeth were gritted in pain. Cameron glanced around, glad to see the medics already on their way.

"Good god!" Carson Beckett said. "We need to bring them into immediate surgery!" The Scottish doctor pointed to the two wounded marines.

Within seconds the medics were gone, leaving only the blood stains on the gate room floor as evidence that anyone had been there. Cameron grabbed his discarded flak vest and pulled it on, preferring it to no shirt.

"Well, that's the second piece of clothing you've used as a bandage in the last couple of days Mitchell, I'm impressed." Vala smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Jack and Sam came from the side door. Immediately they came to Cameron and Vala, who were standing like they didn't belong.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"Where's your shirt?" Sam asked at the same time.

"Ori soldiers are here." Cameron said. "And they've just attacked Major Lorne's team."

"Casualties?" Sam asked.

"One man was missing an arm, the other took a shot head on. Either one of them might not make it."

"We've got to get back to Earth." Sam said.

"Right." Cameron stiffed. The war had just begun. These were just the first of many. He had to hurry if he was going to be able to stop them.


	8. Calm Before the Storm

_A/N: Chapter 8 Beta'd by Angw and Trickster's Queen of War_

Cameron zipped up the jacket he'd been given. He was tired, but the adrenaline was still rushing. They'd finished a quick meeting with Elizabeth, then they'd prepared to go back to Earth. Cameron would've preferred to have more time to spend learning the Athosian arts, since John had claimed he was going to need them.

He was shocked when Teyla walked up to the group, carrying a backpack and having several of the sticks clipped to her belt. He glanced around finding John needling his way towards him. Cameron saved him the last few steps.

"Teyla's going with you." John said, at Cameron's bewildered expression.

"But why?" Cameron asked. "Don't you need her here?"

"Yeah, I do." John replied. "But you need her more. She can help you learn what you need to."

"Look, I appreciate the effort, but I'll be fine."

"Colonel Mitchell." Teyla's quiet voice caused both men to turn. "I do not wish to leave, but John is correct." She crossed the space and engulfed John in a hug. "Be safe."

Cameron stepped back to give them some space.

John returned the hug, pausing to kiss her once. "The same goes for you. I don't want to hear you were pushing up daisies while you were away." He flashed her a roguish grin, his voice filled with light sarcasm.

Teyla stepped away and turned to Cameron. "I am ready."

He nodded. "Thanks."

The Stargate opened with it's typical splendor. Cameron sent his IDC, then tapped his radio. "This is Colonel Mitchell, requesting permission to come back home."

General Landry's gruff voice filled the tiny speaker in his ear. "It's about time Colonel. Where have you been?"  
"I'll explain once we're through, we're coming from Atlantis."

"How... never mind... come through immediately."

"We're bring two guests."

"Very well."

Cameron glanced back at his group and then stepped through the gate. He emerged on the other side to the usual site, airmen with weapons aimed at them. He waited for everyone to come through and the gate to shut down before stepping down to the bottom of the ramp.

Landry walked through the right side door, at his usual brisk pace. "Well, I can't say I'm glad to see her again."

Vala tried to look shocked, but failed miserably. "Nice to see you too General."

Landry turned to Teyla. "And you must be Teyla Emmagen. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Cameron thought he heard Vala mention something about Landry being pleased to meet any impressionable young girl. He turned his head and silently told her to shut up.

Then Landry walked up to Jack. The two men shared a brief handshake. "Jack, enjoying yourself."

"Why yes I am." Jack replied. "More so than you would imagine."

"I only wish circumstances weren't so trying." Landry said, finally getting down to business.

Cameron turned to face him. "Let me guess, there are Priors here on Earth."

"Yes, and they're gaining power. Have our guests checked in the infirmary before reporting for a debriefing... all of you." Landry waved his hands to encompass the entire group.

Cameron shrugged then led the group to the infirmary.

XXX

Cameron waited as Doctor Lam extensively checked Teyla. He figured it was his responsibility to wait, seeing as how John had entrusted him with her. He yawned, still wanting to get some sleep eventually.

Finally Doctor Lam finished. Cameron walked over. "She clear to go?"

"Yes Colonel she is." Lam shook her head then walked over to one of nurses. "She can't leave the base until we run her blood work through the lab, but I see no reason to keep her here."  
"Good, show time." Cameron said. He motioned for Teyla to follow him. "Let's go see Landry."

Teyla slid off the bed and followed him. "It is different from Atlantis." She said as they entered the elevator.

"Yeah. It's kinda lame actually." Cameron hit the button that would bring them to Landry's office. "Down here anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"We're underground. This place, besides being called Stargate Command is also called Cheyenne Mountain."

"Why is your Stargate here?"

"For security reasons. We don't want the people of Earth to know exactly how close we've come to being annihilated."

"In this case, ignorance is better?" Teyla wasn't convinced.

"Not sure if it's best either." Cameron said as the door open. He stepped out into the narrow hall. "It's not my decision to make."

He walked into the briefing room, sitting at the end of table. General Landry was at the other end. Jack, Sam, and Teal'c were sitting on one side. Daniel, Vala, and finally Teyla were on the other. He had to admit, this was about as crowded as he'd ever seen this table get.

Cameron knew it was his cue to tell the story of what had happened. He started with the Jaffa ambush on the planet and all the way to what happened on Atlantis. He probably would've finished quicker, if Jack and Vala hadn't insisted on making comments most of the time.

"The Ori somehow got Priors onto Earth." Landry said. "We have confirmations of two different ones. One is in the France, the other in Jerusalem. So far, we can't touch them."

"Have they done anything besides what Priors normally do?" Cameron asked.

"No. So far they've been quiet. Too quiet. And they haven't mentioned anything about the Stargate either."

"If they expose us then who knows what could happen." Daniel said.

"We need to go to Langara." Cameron said.

"Why Langara?" Sam asked.

"It's where I can find a sword that should be of some help against the Priors."

Landry regarded him skeptically. "And how did you come across this."

"For lack of a better word a vision. I talked with Colonel Sheppard about it, since it concerned the Order of Time."

"I hate thinking about that file. Time travel, marriage..." He looked away as Teyla glared at him. "... and the defeat of the wraith. I need SG-1 in the field, not going on a treasure hunt."

"And you will have SG-1 in the field." Jack said, grinning smugly. "Just not the SG-1 led by Mitchell."

"I'll take Vala and Teyla with me." Cameron finished. "Hopefully we'll be back quickly."

Landry pressed his hand to his forehead. "Great. Alright Mitchell, you have a go. Find what you need, then get back here. Jack... take SG-1 and go to France. Dismissed."

Cameron shook his head to clear the fatigue, a bit shocked at how easy it had been to convince Landry. He stood up and walked to where Teyla and Vala were standing, confused as to what to do.

"Follow me." He said.

"Are we really going to that boring place?" Vala pouted.

"Yep, and like it or not, you're going with me." Cameron opened the elevator. "First off, we're all going to get some much needed sleep."

Teyla shook her head. "Hopefully we will find what we need on Langarra."

"That's the plan." Cameron led the two women down the hall to the guest quarters. He pointed to the right room. "That's your room Teyla, Vala you get the same one you did last time."

Vala walked off to her room, mentioning something about horribly decorated military rooms. He escorted Teyla to her room. Her backpack had been dropped off earlier by one of the airmen. She quickly went about unpacking.

"You need anything, just call." Cameron said, pointing to his radio.

"Thank you Colonel Mitchell." Teyla replied.

Cameron walked out of her room, noticing the guards on either side of Vala's door. He allowed himself to laugh but continued on to his own room. He was halfway there when he bumped into Jack, already geared up.

"Do me a favor Mitchell, say hi to Jonas while your there." Jack said.

"Will do sir." Cameron replied. "Want me to bring him back?"  
"Why not, I'm sure he'll want to get shot at by aliens more than he wants to stay in politics on that planet."

Cameron laughed. "I'll tell him."

"And Mitchell." Jack's voice was serious. "Hurry, we need something to use against them."

"I plan on it. Keep my team safe." Cameron turned.

"Your team?" Jack asked, the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

XXX

Cameron was blissfully asleep in seconds after crawling into bed. He was hoping for the normal dreamless kind. However, he wasn't surprised when he found himself standing in a ghostly and abandoned gate room in the SGC.

Standing just beyond the event horizon of the Stargate was the old man. Cameron stepped forward. The old man seemed haggard, even worse for wear than normal. It confused him. This guy was ascended, so shouldn't he look however he wanted to.

"I'm old." The old man said.

Cameron nodded. "But your an ancient, it shouldn't matter.

"For them it does, I have interfered for too long. Such was my destiny when I set John Sheppard's, and yours, in motion."

"You said I'd find your sword on Langarra."

"Kelowna." The old man corrected.

"So it's on that part of Langarra?"

"The planet has been united."

"Partial Goa'uld invasion... interesting file."

The old man paused. "Find my sword. It will lead you to the next step."

"And what's that?"

"Unlocking your true power."

Cameron squinted. "What will that be?"

"The power to see time, the abilities of an ancient, just like John Sheppard. Use them to defeat the Ori and bring the universe back as it once was."

Cameron watched as the old man withered. "Are you dying?"

"It is far too late for that. This will be my last command Cameron Mitchell. Learn from Teyla Emmagen, learn from John Sheppard, but above all, trust those around you." The old man dissipated into nothingness.

Cameron felt awareness sweep into him. It was awe inspiring and yet shocking all at once. He heard the voice one last time before the world blackened.

_This is my gift to you._

XXX

Cameron awoke to find himself floating a few inches above his own bed. He shook his head to clear it and instantly fell back onto it. He groaned with pain, but rolled over. Idly wondering why he had been floating he glanced at his clock. It said he'd been asleep for nearly six hours. It was good enough.

He changed into fresh clothes. He walked down to the mess hall. Teyla and Vala were already there, exchanging comments about the low quality food. While Vala was being sarcastic, Cameron suddenly had reason to be jealous of the Atlantis expedition. They ate better than the SGC personnel did!

He collected a tray full of food and sat down with the two women, taking a seat next to Teyla. He forked some into his mouth. "So, sleep well?"

"As well as can be expected." Vala said, obviously complaining. "Those beds are so firm it's annoying... maybe it works for you military men but it doesn't work for a woman of my stature."

Cameron suppressed a laugh.

"They are understandably of poor quality." Teyla said. "This is not a city, but a military base. John explained the difference some time ago. Although I believe he was referring to his time in   
'Antarctica.'" She pronounced the last word strangely, not knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"They get the job done." Cameron finished. He laughed. He was taking two strangers to a place he didn't even know. Maybe he should have kept Teal'c with him.

"What is funny Colonel Mitchell?" Teyla asked.

"Having sexual fantasies about a certain young doctor in this base?" Vala suggested, a hint of mockery in her tone.

"WHAT?" Cameron tried not to let his utter shock penetrate his voice.

"Come on, the way you look at her... though she is fairly attractive for someone of this world." Vala mocked.

"We're done with this conversation." Cameron said, in a note of finality. He finished the last bits of his food. "Let's go."

He lead the two women down to armory. Vala pouted about uncomfortable equipment. They'd never let her carry a gun. As it was, he wasn't giving her anything more than a pistol. Teyla on the other hand expertly loaded a P90 and its clips.

He cast Vala a glare. She was messing with the pistol holster, trying to get it into a position that would be comfortable. He cleared his throat loudly, causing both Vala and Teyla to look at him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Anytime now." He said to Vala.

She huffed, but didn't complain, shoving the pistol into it's holster and leaving the flak vest slack around her unzipped jacket.

Once they were out of the armory, the group headed for the gate room. General Landry caught up with them once they got there. His face was pale, worse than usual. Cameron could only guess something had gone wrong.

"The Prior in Jerusalem has managed to amass a sizable following. They made their first demonstration today, burning a building full of unbelievers. The Israeli army wasn't able to do anything."

"Forcefield?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, you have twenty-four hours Colonel." Landry glanced at Vala and Teyla. "And keep your eye on those two."

"Both of them?" Cameron asked, a hint of sarcasm returning to his voice.

"Colonel Sheppard would never forgive you, and you have to be careful around Malduran." Landry cracked a smile before disappearing around the corner.

Cameron glanced at his new teammates. "Let's go."

_A/N: No major cliffhanger... too bad... I'll have to work on it for next time._


	9. As If It Couldn't Get Worse

_A/N: Chapter Beta'd by Angw and Trickster's Queen of War. I apologize for the delay... it's taking longer than expected._

Cameron certainly wasn't expecting what greeted them on the other side of the gate. He was so shocked that he didn't bother to think about radioing Landry about what they'd gotten themselves into until it was too late. Lined up in front of them was a solid line of soldiers. He didn't recognize the uniforms.

"What's going on?" Cameron asked, his P90 at a ready position. He was silently looking for cover positions. There were none, at least not within jumping range of where they were standing.

"Lower your weapons." An officer stepped forward, wearing a military attire not unlike their own on Earth. The only difference here was that is was dark gray, with no visible stripes or markings of rank.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to be allies here?" Cameron tried to remember something, anything from the reports on this planet that would help. He was drawing a blank.

"You were allies with the former regime, they needed to be changed. Now you will serve as bartering tools to make Stargate Command provide us with the weapons we need to crush the Terranians and the Andarians."

Suddenly it clicked in Cameron's mind. Kelowna had been unstable the last time an SG team came to this planet, anything could've happened. Apparently Jonas Quinn hadn't been enough to prevent a revolution.

"Holding us hostage will not help." Teyla said bravely.

The officer shrugged. "At the very least, you will provide my interrogators with some fun. Now, drop your weapons or we shall shoot you all right here and now."

Cameron briefly considered their options. They didn't have much of a choice. If they tried to fight there wasn't a chance in hell they'd survive. He was deathly worried about how the officer had mentioned 'fun' but he couldn't worry about that now. He motioned for Vala and Teyla to drop their weapons.

"Take them away." The officer yelled at the soldiers.

Cameron was shoved into the lead position, Teyla and Vala were behind him but he couldn't tell for sure. The hallways began to blur, forcing Cameron to desperately try and remember where they were headed. His only thought was on escape, he didn't care about the order of time anymore.

He and Vala were tossed into a cell with another man. Cameron rolled to see the officer motion for the guards to take Teyla away. Cameron flexed his fingers, trying to bleed away the anger. John had made him responsible for her, yet he was failing.

"They won't do anything bad, yet." The man in the cell said.

Cameron stood up, turning to face the man. "Who are you?"

"My name's Jonas Quinn. I tried to send the SGC a warning before this happened, but obviously I failed. I had a friend with me, they killed her yesterday." Jonas turned away.

"I'm sorry." Cameron replied. "I'm Colonel Cameron Mitchell, SG-1.

"SG-1?" Jonas said, shocked.

"Long story, I'll tell you if and when we get out of here."

Vala chuckled from the cell door. She then walked over to Mitchell and whispered into his ear. "I can open the cell door easily, I just need ten uninterrupted minutes with that lock."

Cameron knelt down next to Jonas, Vala joined them. "We have to get out of here. Any chance we could distract the guards for a ten minutes."  
"Not without some really good bait." Jonas said gravely. "I would suggest that she do something..." Jonas trailed off.

"She's needed to deal with the lock." Cameron replied.

"Teyla." Vala said quietly. "She's the only one who could do it, and she's pretty enough to." Vala added, slightly indignant.

Cameron turned to Jonas. "You and me will have to take out the guards quickly."

Jonas nodded. "I can do that."

"Vala, be ready."  
Vala nodded, her expression serious. "But she may not be in the condition to talk when they come back with her."

Cameron glanced away. All he could do was pray she'd be alright.

XXX

Cameron stood against the bars, waiting as patiently as he could. Jonas and Vala were napping, making sure they were both awake and alert. Cameron admired how they could force the stress of the situation from their minds. Normally he could to, usually with some quirky humor, but it all failed him now.

He'd told Jonas the story of how he had become SG-1's commander. Jonas had congratulated him on getting everyone back together, though he admitted he was surprised that Jack wasn't still in command. Rustling just beyond his field of vision alerted him that it was show time.

"Get up!" He snapped at Jonas and Vala, both of whom were instantly awake and alert.

Cameron swore as Teyla was dragged into the room. His hands clenched into fists as the guards tossed her into the cell. They'd obviously tortured her, but not severely, not yet. He traced the small wounds with his hand. There were so many of them, tiny little cuts the size of paper cuts on every piece of exposed skin. If this was nothing bad, he didn't want to know what would happen next. He glanced at the guards and fixed them with a hateful glare.

He gently shook her. "Teyla, can you hear me?"

Teyla shook her head slightly, then cracked open her eyes. "I am okay, for now."

Vala crouched next to Cameron. "Our plan won't work now, but I think the guards are distracted enough for me to get the door open."

Cameron nodded, gently dabbing at the few of Teyla's wounds that were bleeding slightly.

"It's sick, isn't it?" Jonas said, kneeling beside Cameron. "This is how it was with her too."

A soft click indicated that Vala was done. Cameron glanced up, that had happened way to quickly. Vala mouthed, _It was easier than I thought._

_Distract them._ Cameron mouthed back. He turned to Teyla. "Can you fight?"

Determination written across her brow, Teyla nodded. "Yes."

Cameron helped her up, catching a glimpse of Vala stripping off her jacket. He noticed her shirt underneath wasn't the normal air force tee shirt, but a tank top that plunged way too far, exposing a fair amount of skin. He noticed that her pants were loosened and hanging lower than normal.

He caught Jonas's glance and just winked.

Vala whistled seductively at the guards, both of whom turned to walk towards her. "Hey boys, I need a bit of help loosening up." She purred in a quiet yet sexy voice.

Cameron waited until the guards were right next to the door, then he rammed into it a full speed, sending both guards careening into the wall. In a flash, he and Teyla crossed the distance and pounced, landing several punches that knocked both of their targets out quickly.

He quickly grabbed one of the rifles, handing the pistol to Jonas. Teyla grabbed the other rifle and handed a pistol the Vala. A quick field search of the corpse revealed extra ammo. Cameron turned to Jonas. "Armory?"

"This way." Jonas said, leading them deeper into the complex.

XXX

Their weapons and gear had been thrown haphazardly onto the floor, making them easy to find. Jonas took some spare ammunition for the Kelownan weapons. Cameron knew their time was running out. He turned to Jonas. "Got an escape plan?"

Jonas walked over to the far wall. "There should be some sort of emergency elevator in this room." He found it. Half of the wall opened to reveal a massive cargo elevator. It looked old, with dust everywhere. "Thankfully, the rebels haven't found it."

Cameron was the last one in, stepping in just behind Teyla and Vala. Jonas closed the door and set the elevator to the bottom floor, which was labeled sub-basement. Cameron turned to Jonas. "What's the sub-basement."

"It's an abandoned part of this complex, or at least it was. The rebels might be entrenched down there. But there is a secret system of tunnels that can take us to the military bases on the outside of city."

"Would the rebels not be aware of such passages?" Teyla asked, looking wore out, but alert.

"It's possible, but remember, they aren't government elites, they're former military soldiers, low ranking officers. They wouldn't have access to this place."

The elevator stopped and the door opened, revealing a pitch black maze of tunnels. Cameron activated the light on his P90 and motioned for Jonas to lead the way, it was going to be a long walk.

XXX

"How'd he get here?" Jack asked the French soldier, as he gazed into his binoculars at the Prior.

The French Special Ops trooper named Guy Molant shrugged. "We don't know. One minute he wasn't here, the next he was." Guy's accent was extremely thick, causing Jack to throw him a surreptitious glance.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Have you tried taking action?"

"Technically he hasn't done anything against the law." Guy replied. "But once we heard from le government francais, we didn't question and tried to take him down. I lost five men in seconds and not one of our bullets went through."

"We nailed one of these guys before." Jack said, lining up the sight on the French rifle. Jack tapped his radio earpiece. "All snipers, fire on my mark."

Various clicks on the radio were the only response. At least the French were professional soldiers. He sat down, letting the barrel of the rifle rest against the building and adjusted the scope for distance. He held his breath, then fired.

The suppressed bullet shot out of the gun with little more than a cough. Any normal target wouldn't have even had a clue it was coming. The Prior ducked out of the way and Jack saw a multitude of bullets impact the ground just beyond where the Prior had been.

He guessed he should've seen it coming when the Prior's staff began to glow and the rifle shot out of his hand. Jack's expression dampened. This was supposed to be easy, they'd killed one in the Ori galaxy without much fuss, why did this one have superhuman abilities.

He turned to Sam. "Suggestions?"

"We've got to get closer."  
"Closer?" Jack replied, he didn't like the idea of being too close to those guys. He was starting to think the Prior in the Ori galaxy hadn't been a very skilled one. Of course the Ori would've sent their best men to this galaxy.

Jack thought for a moment, then turned to Guy. "Do you have anybody other than snipers around?"  
Guy quickly produced a map of the city. "I have soldiers here and here." He said, pointing to two hotels near the Prior's location. "They await my orders."

"Get them under my command, we're going to try and take the Prior by force."

"There is one problem." Guy seemed to regret having to say this.

"What?" Jack replied, annoyed.

"They don't speak English very well."

Jack turned to Daniel. "Please tell me you speak French Daniel."

"Kinda." Daniel replied. At Jack annoyed expression he quickly offered reassurance. "Don't worry, it's enough."

"Good." Jack grabbed his radio. "Carter, can you see him?"  
"I'm across the block." Sam replied over the radio. "I don't think he's noticed me."

"Be ready."

"Right, good luck."

Jack noticed the softening of her tone. "Yeah, you too." He turned to Daniel and Teal'c, un-clipping his P90 from his vest in the process. "Let's go."

XXX

The Parisian streets were deserted, with no sigh of anyone except the SG team walking down them now. Jack unconsciously clenched his P90 in his hands, carefully making sure he didn't let go of it. He knew that one mistake, and they'd all be dead or worse.

The Prior was standing tall again, his staff perpetually glowing with energy, which could only mean trouble. Tealc' and Daniel were just a step behind and to either side, each carrying P90s of their own. Daniel was doing his best to remain confident, but ever since Olma had disappeared, he hadn't felt as safe.

Jack knew as much. He entered the clearing first, making no hostile moves. He didn't even think a hostile thought. For all he knew the Prior was reading their minds even now. Jack had never seen a Prior up close before, but he guessed the sword hanging off the Prior's belt was something new.

He stopped a safe distance away, if any distance was safe. "Nice sword." He commented sarcastically.

The Prior's head turned to look at him. He closed the book of Origin in his hands. "What say you to the promise of the Ori?"

"Full of crap." Jack replied, matching the tonality of the Prior perfectly.

"The unbelievers shall be punished." The Prior preached. "As it was written in the beginning and the end, all life shall bow to the power of the Ori."

Jack glanced back at Daniel. "I'm not bowing, how 'bout you?"

"Not happening." Daniel replied, stepping forward. "How did you come here?"

The Prior turned his gaze from Jack. "The power of the Ori reached out, and sent me across the vast nothingness to fulfill my destiny."

Daniel looked the Prior in the eye. "So really, they just sent you flying across the galaxy?"

"Our role is not to question, but to rejoice." The Prior's monotonous voice never changed inflection or pitch.

"There must be some other explanation. You can't expect me to have blind faith." Ignoring Jack's look of disbelief Daniel pressed on. "If you truly want converts, then you have to show us why."

"A great chariot picked me up and sent me across the heavens." The Prior replied. "I spent many days and nights praising the Ori for giving me the chance to serve. Now, what say you to the promise of the Ori?"

Daniel activated his radio and mumbled in French. "They have a ship in orbit, pass on to Prometheus."

The Prior's gaze narrowed. The book of Origin fell from his hand and he drew his sword. "The unbelievers shall be punished by my own hand."

"Oh this is not good." Daniel muttered, bringing his P90 up and opening fire.

To his dismay, his, Jack's, and Teal'c's bullets ricocheted off. This was definitely a problem.


	10. Gadgets, Guns, and Swords

_A/N: Beta'd by Angw and Trickster's Queen of War_

Well, it could be worse. Cameron was only a step behind Jonas in the pitch black hallways of the Kelownan capitol. He was tired, hungry, and above all, it was cold down here. It was almost as if they hadn't been used for a long time and all the air hadn't been cycled. On top of that, dust tickled his nose with every step.

Jonas stopped after over an hour of wandering in the dark. "Okay, let's take a break."

"So, do you have any idea were I could find some ancient gizmo that I'm supposed to find here?" Cameron asked offhandedly, shining his light at the ceiling.

"I don't know about ancient, but we were excavating some ruins in the desert between the boarders between Kelowna and Andaria. We hit a snag when we discovered some kind of force field."

"Wow, someone wanted to keep their treasure hidden." Vala replied, her customary sarcastic tone filling her voice.

"More or less." Jonas replied, taking it in stride. "I know that whatever it was, it was something important. I also discovered what looked like a derivation of ancient written nearby. It said only those worth may enter."

"Sounds bad." Cameron replied. "We didn't have a good time the last time that happened."

"I believe it is our best option." Teyla said quietly.

"Well, we'd better get going." Cameron said, motioning for Jonas to take the lead.

Jonas led them straight down the hall until they reached a small railroad track. "This was once used to ferry troops and supplies. Now it's abandoned."

"Does it still work?"

Jonas walked to the wall and pulled the circuit breaker into the on position. Immediately the tunnel was bathed in warm artificial light. A single train sat resting on the tracks. It was an electric engine, with room for passengers.

Jonas climbed up into it and powered it up to. "Well, let's just hope this works." He said quietly to himself.

"What works?" Cameron asked.

Jonas pushed the throttle forward and the train began to move, heading back into the darkness of the tunnel, but on its way to a place where they could safely get out of trouble. Cameron climbed out of the cockpit and into the back, Teyla was laying on the hard metal bench, her jacket piled up near her head as a pillow.

Cameron shed his jacket and covered her up with it, not sure how long they'd be on the train. It wasn't moving very quickly. He sat down next to Vala on the opposite bench. The con-artist was quiet, almost annoyingly so. Cameron glanced at her and grinned.

"What's so funny?" Vala said sarcastically.

"I don't know, your not making some snide comment about this, that, or the other."

"I guess I'm not." She paused for a moment. "You know, I don't like doing that."

Cameron angled to face her fully. "Do what?"

"Fake infatuation, reveal myself for those purposes." Vala replied quietly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to do that."

"The situation warranted it." Vala quickly corrected. "But I use it all the time."

"As a shield."

"Yes." Vala's voice was barely loud enough to hear above the noise of the train.

Cameron glanced away. "You don't have to."

"I've never known any other way. You remember Tamar, I used him too."  
"That's not what it sounded like." Cameron said quickly.

"Not then, when I first met him." She grinned half-heartedly. "More like we used each other. I wanted safety, he wanted some semblance of compassion from a woman. I could give him that."

"But you seriously cared for him in the end... right?"

"Yes." Vala replied. "I did."

"Then that's all that matters."

"Naive view." Vala retorted.

"Naive yes, but not untrue. It's better to be naive than heartless."

"Why do you keep doing this?" Vala asked after a moment of silence. "Why do you keep trying to convince me I'm not trash."

"Because I don't think you are. Sure, you're annoying, but somewhere under there is the woman who existed before she got take by a Goa'uld. No matter how much you try and deny it."

"Could've just said I wasn't trash." Vala replied, turning away to hide her tears of happiness.

For his part, Cameron kept learning something new about the thief. Vala had way more to her than met the eyes. She wasn't trash, he knew that from the beginning. She was resourceful, that came with being a thief. Her loud demeanor was a cover for who she really was, a lonely woman.

XXX

There was no point in shooting at the Prior, save to keep him from doing anything but reflecting their bullets. Of course, Daniel knew he was just about to run out. His gun clicked empty. His brain kicked into gear and he ducked behind a piece of rubble.

Jack and Teal'c were already running for cover as the French commandos were storming the plaza, firing madly. In the center of all the carnage, the Prior stood his ground, spent bullets at his feet. Bullet casings by the feet of everyone else.

"The power of the Ori is all powerful." The Prior said, bringing his sword up in a classic guard position, diagonally across his chest. The staff began to glow brighter, then a massive shock wave shot outward. The commandos were knocked off their feet and sent flying into the nearest wall. All of them were dead on impact, or at least paralyzed by their bone shattering impacts.

Daniel had been lucky, he was comfortably safe behind his piece of debris. Throwing caution to the wind he reached to his belt and threw a grenade at the Prior. It exploded right at the Prior's feet, but did nothing. Daniel shook his head and opened fire again.

He darted out from his cover, running quickly to the next piece. There he found Teal'c. "Where's Jack?" Daniel yelled over the fire of his and Teal'c weapons.

Teal'c pointed across the square, where a hailstorm of bullets were being shot at the Prior from behind a rock. Daniel knew they were running out of time. "This isn't working."

"I am open to suggestions Daniel Jackson." Teal'c replied, tossing another grenade.

"Can you hit him with your knife?" Daniel asked.

Teal'c didn't waste time. He drew the knife from his belt and hurled it across the square at the Prior. The knife caught the Prior off guard, implanting itself in the Prior's hand. The Prior suddenly turned their way and with a single sweep of his hand sent Teal'c and Daniel flying against the wall, thankfully they were sparred a bone shattering impact by their own proximity to it. It didn't stop them both from losing consciousness.

Jack tapped his radio. "NOW CARTER!" He was almost completely out of ammo, shooting with his pistol and hoping the Prior could be stopped soon.

Sam came out from the building behind him. It had once been an occupied hotel but right now it was their only hope. "It's all taken care of sir. Now we've gotta get him into the building."

"Great." Jack had the nerve to stick his tongue out at the Prior before running into the building. He smiled with glee as the Prior chased them into it.

XXX

Jonas greeted an officer at the other end of the line. The officer was wearing Kelowna military uniforms. "Han... how are our forces?"

"Not good." Han replied.

Cameron lead his team off the train behind Jonas. "Do you have an infirmary, Teyla could use some help."

"Right this way." Han replied. He gestured at a pair of soldiers who led Teyla and Cameron to the infirmary.

Han turned to Jonas. "The rebels have that building locked down tight."

"Any ideas how to retake it?"

"We don't honestly know. It's going to be a blood bath. The Terranians and Andarians are both ready to help us, but I don't want this costing us a lot of lives."

"Ever heard of a night operation?" Vala replied, immensely proud of herself.

Hans turned to Vala. "We're not equipped for a night operation."

"But neither are they. You'll even the playing field by allowing you to get your troops into the building. From there, cut the power and work your way through it. It's not terribly complex."

"It's our best chance." Jonas said. "But first I've gotta ask a favor."

"What is it that you need Jonas?"

"We need to go on a field trip."

XXX

Cameron sat next to Teyla, across from Vala in the back of the truck. He was feeling a bit apprehensive, but other than that he was okay. For the first time that day they weren't in mortal danger. Of course, with his previous experience with proving himself to ancients, he was sure the roof would try to crush them again.

He thought back to the mourning, the memory of floating above his bed still in his mind. Something the old man had done had changed him. He was different and for the first time he could feel it. If he listened, he could hear things he never would've before. He could catch glimpses of the past. They were like memories, but they were too vivid, and he was seeing things his subconscious could see.

Then he saw something he knew wasn't a memory, he saw Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c fighting for their lives against a Prior in France. He gasped as he saw Daniel and Teal'c slammed against a wall.

"Gah!" He spat. "They're in trouble!"

"Who?" Teyla asked.

"Sam, Daniel and the gang." Cameron took a deep breath.

"How do you know that?" Vala asked, the slightest bit of sarcasm creeping into her voice.

"Vision."

Vala smiled nervously. "You sure you aren't crazy?"

"Last time I checked." Cameron retorted. "That was before I saw an old guy and had to go after the order of time."

"Then we must hurry." Teyla said. "Colonel Sheppard experienced similar things while he was learning about the order of time."

The truck stopped and Jonas came to the back. "We're here." He lowered the ramp and they all climbed out. Just beyond the truck was a small pit that had been excavated to reveal an entrance. Jonas led the group down into the tunnel. He stopped once they reached the forcefield.

"It really hurts too." Jonas added.

Cameron walked up to it. He'd only seen a handful of ancient equipment, but the forcefield was a dead giveaway. He stepped closer, feeling the static energy of the forcefield just out of reach. That was when the unexpected happened.

A hologram simmered in place. Cameron shook his head, it looked just like the old man, but a bit less ragged. "Cameron Mitchell, you've found this place, congratulations. And you too Teyla Emmagen."

Cameron glanced back at Teyla. She was perplexed but not utterly shocked. Apparently she'd seen worse before. Cameron returned his attention to the hologram of the old man. "So, beat us here, right?"

"No." The hologram replied. "This message was recorded centuries ago. I knew you would come when the time was right. I also knew that Teyla would come." The forcefield disappeared. "I have my last testaments to give you."  
"I'm not in the mood for traveling religious salesmen. And you do look like a Prior." Despite himself, Cameron stepped into the room.

The hologram walked over to a small altar. Imprinted on it was a sword through a circle. One could almost say it was in a blood red color, except for the way that it glowed as he got closer. Then it opened and revealed three carved handles that looked just like the sword John Sheppard had.

"My final creations." The hologram said, he faced them. "The first is my own sword Cameron Mitchell, this I give to you."

One of the swords was raised up from the others. Cameron carefully grabbed it. He found the activation button and extended the blade. It was tinted blue, and the edge remained sharp even to that day. On top of that, the blade did nothing to the sword's center of gravity.

"Cool." Cameron said. "These are your testaments."

"Yes." The hologram replied. It shifted it's gaze to Teyla, still standing back. "Come forth daughter of Tagan. These are for you."

The remaining two swords were raised up above the level of the altar. Teyla collected them both and extended the blades. They were shorter extended than Cameron's. In fact, they look much like the her sparring sticks, except that her swords had sharp edges. She effortlessly twirled them in midair.

"Why give these to me?" Teyla asked. "I am not of the order of time."

"Your fate is connected with the order of time, through your husband. One day, you will find your gift too."

Teyla nodded in acknowledgment, retracting the blades and clipping both handles to her belt. "Thank you."

"You alone know the fighting style of the ancients, passed down through your people. You will find much more to it."

"Is that truly where my people's ceremonial fighting style came from?" Teyla asked, breathless at the scope of it.

"I taught your ancestors." The hologram replied. "I knew that one day, you would carry it to our descendants."

The hologram faced Cameron. "If I am not here now, then I have finally passed away and you have been given the gift. Use it Cameron Mitchell to defeat the Ori's followers and my brothers and sisters shall defeat the Ori themselves."

Cameron nodded, finally understanding everything that had happened. He'd never believed in destiny before but he had to believe in it today. He gazed the hologram in the eyes, knowing that the old man had planned this out for millions of years. "Thank you."

"Fulfill the prophecy Cameron Mitchell." The hologram said fading. "It will guide you on your journey." Then the hologram faded completely.

Cameron walked out of the room, not bothering to shield his eyes from the glare. Today was a new day, and he was proud to be here to see it. Belief was kindled in him. He focused on the sand before him and tried to move it. He was shocked to see it slowly shift from his mind. One way or another, he was going down and history.

He turned to Jonas. "We need to get back to Earth." He had a home to save.


	11. Rising Thunder

_A/N: Beta'd by Angw and Trickster's Queen of War. I apologize for all the delays, this story is hard to write._

"Once we reach the capitol building, all troops have orders to storm it simultaneously." Han yelled, over the roar of the trucks, tanks, and other vehicles. "I want you going in towards the Stargate. Jonas, lead them to it."

Cameron idly fingered his sword handle on his belt. It sat opposite his pistol holster, dangling freely. Hans had given them specifics beforehand. They had to reach the Stargate, and quickly. Partially because they didn't want the rebels making it through, partially because he knew he was already overdue back at the SGC.

Teyla was calm, her head leaning back against the wall. Her eyes were closed. He could only speculate on how she could even relax before this kind of mission. He was so uptight that he'd even relented and let Vala carry a Kelownan rifle. He wanted to be able to count on his team.

Of course, it hadn't been the SG-1 he'd gotten used to, but it was an SG-1 nonetheless. Three aliens. Teyla was from another galaxy, Vala and Jonas from other planets. When they made it back to Earth, things would surely change.

He glanced over at Han. "We won't be able to stay and guard it, but I'll have the SGC keep the gate open from our end for 38 minutes."

"That'll be more than enough time." Han replied. "If we haven't taken the complex by then... then we're all dead anyway."

The truck stopped. Cameron knew it was their cue. He motioned for Han to take charge. The Kelownan cast one last look at them. "Glad to meet you." He then vaulted out of the truck.

"Tanks forward!" He yelled. "Platoons 1 and 2, let's move it!"

Cameron leapt out, followed in a line by Vala, Teyla, and finally Jonas. The tanks were already moving, firing light machine gun fire into the windows of the building. It was a two-fold measure. One, it prevented them from looking out the windows for long. Two, it kept their heads down and panicked the rebels in the building.

Jonas took the lead, motioning for Cameron, Vala, and Teyla to follow. They were running with the tanks as they advanced on the building. Large spotlights were directed on the building, illuminating the square in a dull light, but casting shadows everywhere.

The troops were advancing in those shadows. They, were advancing in the shadows. The tanks were drawing attention by their machine gun fire. Cameron could see the highlights from the sporadic flashes as the gun barrels spit bullets into the building.

Two planes shot overhead, their propellers roaring as they flew a quick pass. It was yet another diversion to further confuse the rebels inside the building. Jonas brought them to a back door. As they figured it was locked, but the Kelownan rifles had an added bonus. Jonas blasted the lock apart with a single shotgun shell.

Cameron was the first in, his P90's light already on. Teyla was right behind him. He checked the first doorway, it was empty. He covered the door while Teyla checked the one just down the hall. They worked their way down the hall like this.

Jonas pointed to the left as they made their way to the first intersection. The second wave of troops split up and took the other direction. This hallway was without doors, making it easy to get through. He jogged down it, grateful they'd been lucky so far.

That was, until they reached the lobby. It was already a shooting gallery. Kelownan soldiers were pinned on the bottom floor, several of them already dead. The rebels had the high ground. Cameron glanced quickly around the room, he spotted their cover, a large upturned table, and ducked behind it.

Teyla, Vala, and Jonas joined in, firing burst of weapons fire at the balconies as they did. Cameron knew he only had a few seconds because they were sitting ducks down on the bottom floor. He threw a grenade up to the balcony across the way.

The grenade did more damage than he'd anticipated, blasting a large chunk of the balcony away. It did give them breathing room. Cameron knew he only had seconds to act on it before the rebels reacted. He vaulted over the upturned table they'd hid behind and side-stepped quickly to the main stairwell. He fired a long burst to keep the rebels heads down on the top balcony.

His team was with him, adding their fire to the mix. The Kelownan soldiers were taking advantage of the rush and racing up the stairs. They didn't have time to wait for their wounded fellows, but medics were already arriving.

Cameron reached the top of the steps while reloading. The second he was done, he finished off the rebels in this room. They had to keep moving though and he quickly pressed his back against the wall. "Where to now?" He was running on a pure adrenaline high, nothing more.

Jonas point to the emergency stairwell. "Down five stories will bring us right next to the Stargate complex."

Cameron nodded and kicked open the door. The stair well was a traditional one, with one way up and one way down, alternating every half story. A quick glance up confirmed that they could safely head down the stairs. _Five stories, nothing more. _Cameron repeated the instructions in his head and raced down them, always watching down as he went, his weapon in a firing position the entire time.

The bottom floor was quiet, too quiet. Cameron took a deep breath, they couldn't even hear the sounds of the battle above. The lights in the halls were on, but so far they hadn't heard a sound. Jonas was in the lead again, quietly moving through the hallways to the Stargate complex.

Jonas paused in front of the massive blast doors that marked the telltale entrance to the room that held the Stargate. Cameron quickly considered their options. The doors were only open enough for a single person to file through, that meant they'd be sitting ducks on the other side. He'd already caught glimpses of at least four soldiers. Which meant there were probably four or five more that he couldn't see. Cameron hated odds like that.

He glanced at Jonas, then whispered. "Can we get to the balconies?"

Jonas glanced away for a second, thinking, then he looked back. "Yeah."

"Take Vala and get to them, signal when you're in position."

"We'll need a distraction." Cameron was worried about talking so close to the door, but they needed a plan, Vala and Teyla had the door covered.

Teyla nodded to Vala and stepped closer, producing a flashbang. "I learned from Aiden to always carry these."

"How many?" Cameron asked, hopeful.

Teyla produced a second grenade. "This is all I have."

Cameron took one of the grenades and handed it to Jonas. He glanced at Vala, caught her attention and motioned for her to follow. She made sure Teyla and Cameron were covering the door before quietly running after Jonas.

Cameron hoped it wouldn't take them too long.

XXX

Vala was amazed at how well she'd handled the last few minutes. She had never been a soldier, but today her strength seemed to be coming from someplace else. Maybe it was the newfound trust she'd found in Cameron; maybe it was her own courage; maybe it had something to do with the Ori galaxy.

It didn't matter, she was grateful to have it. Jonas was now pressing his back against the wall. She copied the motion, realizing that they must be close. She'd tied her hair back before they'd even started the assault, but now it was getting in her way again.

She pushed some of it out of the way, knowing she didn't have the time to do anything else. Jonas glanced at her and pointed to her radio. Vala tapped the button. "Mitchell, we're in position."  
"Alright." His response was garbled, but audible. To compound matters he was whispering. "On three, through the flashbangs." He counted down and on three Jonas threw it into the room.

Moments later, two loud bangs signaled the detonation of the grenades. Now it was a simple matter of eliminating everyone in the room. Well, not so simple. Jonas entered first, already firing as he went. Vala came in just behind him, using a bit of her own agility from being a thief and some tricks she'd learned long ago.

The first thing she did was shoot at the two soldiers near the door Teyla and Cameron had to come through. Less than a half a second later, the two came through, their backs together as they emptied P90 bullets everywhere. Vala next fired at the two soldiers guarding the DHD. She caught one in the head and the other in the shoulder. Both went down, one gripping his shoulder in pain.

So far only a second had passed. She quickly surveyed the room, catching one of the rebels finally preparing to shoot with a precise shot to the head. Then a silence fell over the room. Only two of the rebels were still alive and quick glances from Cameron and Teyla shut them up good.

Vala bounded down the stairs and started dialing. She, of all four of them, had the most experience dialing gate addresses. She was fast at it too. In seconds the gate was open. Cameron sent his IDC and waited a second for a confirmation.

He got it and motioned for them to get through the gate. They were just about to step through when Kelownan soldiers burst into the room. Jonas held up a hand. The soldiers visibly relaxed, then Han stepped forward, his rifle still in his hands. Blood was running down his hand, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Good luck Jonas." Han called, "We'll watch over Kelowna while you're away."

Jonas nodded then he stepped through the gate. Vala flashed the soldiers a toothy grin then stepped through behind Cameron and Teyla.

XXX

Once the adrenaline runs out then you finally feel tired. After stepping through the gate, he walked down the ramp. He glanced up at General Landry.

"Colonel Mitchell, where have you been?" The General's normally calm and gruff tone was replaced with a mix of concern and irritation.

"Fighting a civil war on Langarra." Cameron yelled back. "Can we catch up with the rest of SG-1 now?"

"There's a plane waiting for you Colonel. You're headed straight for Paris."

Never any rest for the best.

XXX

Jack knew the Prior was right behind them. Hell, he could hear the Prior chanting verses from the book of Origin as he came running. Fortunately, Sam was ready. She came up from behind a counter and opened fire. The Prior had to stop to block the bullets, but it was enough.

Jack ducked behind the counter, grateful to have a second to reload. Once he was done he opened fire, giving Sam the time to open the side door out of the building. Jack tossed his last grenade under a burst of fire just before he ran out too, he was to hoping Sam's plan worked.

Hell, he didn't even have time to get down before Sam toggled the detonator, blowing up enough C4 to rip the building apart. Shrapnel embedded itself in his back. Jack swore as he got behind the piece of rubble Sam was hiding behind.

"Here's to hoping that worked." Sam said, as the echoes of the explosion roared down the streets.

Jack cautiously picked his head above the wreckage, looking for the telltale signs of a Prior. He swore again as he saw the Prior still standing there as if nothing had happened. The Prior began chanting, seemingly oblivious to their presence.

"What's he doing?" Jack muttered.

"I have no idea." Sam replied.

Jack looked up and immediately had an inkling of what the Prior was going to do. "Hey Sam, remember Noah's arc?"  
"Yeah, why?" Sam still hadn't looked up.

"We're gonna need an arc." Jack said quietly.

Sam finally looked up. "Oh my god."

Vast black storm clouds had formed in the skies, completely opaquing the sun. Then the rain began to fall. It started off as barely a trickle, but then the heavens seemed to open up and the rain fell without end.

Jack ignored the Prior and crossed the square, Sam was only a step behind. So far the ground was soaking up the rain, but at this rate he knew it wasn't going to last long. He shook Teal'c till the Jaffa woke up.

"What has happened O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"I'll explain later, grab Danny boy and let's go." Jack yelled over the rain and now, lighting. The first lighting bolt slammed into the center of the plaza. The second at the Prior's feet. Slowly but surely, the streets were starting to flood. On top of that, he knew the river that ran through Paris would swell soon.

New Parisian troops were pulling the wounded troops away and into buildings. The only safe ground would be the roofs and even then, it wouldn't last long. It was something and Jack knew it was all they had. He led them to the roof, glancing to the Prior, now surrounded in a ring of lighting.

"Go to hell you bastard." Jack said, freezing under the rain that had soaked through his clothes. He was freezing, cold,and hadn't had a break yet. Well, if it was to be the end, then he had something he had to do before he died.

He placed his hand in Sam's. "Sam, before we..."  
"I know." Sam replied. She moved closer and kissed him. "I've always known."

"Good." He wrapped an arm around her. "Because I don't think we're getting out of this one."

"We need a miracle." Sam whispered.

Jack thought for a moment on miracles. Yeah, they had their place. It was a miracle they were all still alive; it was a miracle that Earth was still free. Maybe their time had finally come. He glanced up at the sky. _Just one last time, we need a miracle._

"It's not the end." A man with plain blond hair said. He was standing amongst them all, in normal clothes, but he wasn't wet.

"Orlin!" Sam said. "What are you doing here?"

"A promise, to a friend." Orlin smiled. "Even now, the miracle is happening."  
"O'Neill!" Teal'c yelled, pointing to the rapidly diminishing clouds.

"And here comes the rest of the miracle." Orlin pointed out to the street.

A French army truck stopped and out of the back came Cameron, Teyla, Vala, and Jonas. Vala and Jonas stepped back. Then Cameron and Teyla pulled out their swords. They were standing alone, but the sun seemed to shine on them.

Jack hauled himself to his feet and ran down to greet them.

XXX

Cameron stared the Prior in the face as he advanced. He'd left his P90 in the truck, knowing it didn't work. He drew his sword and extended the blade. Teyla flanked him, her twin swords at the ready. They were spread a meter apart.

For the first time, he saw fear in the Prior's eye. The Prior advanced, his sword in a careful ready position. _Send this to the Ori._ Cameron thought as he took a step forward. He'd fought before in hand to hand combat, but nothing like this.

He saw the Prior's first move a second before it happened. He rolled out of the way of the strike and brought his sword up to intercept. The two blades clashed together. The battle had begun. The Prophecy would be fulfilled.


	12. The Prophecy Has Begun

_A/N: Chapter 12 is Beta'd by Angw and Trickster's Queen of War, both of whom are miracle workers._

Cameron let their blades stay locked for only a second. Then he gave ground and whirled the near weightless blade around, forcing the Prior to block. Cameron spun his weight to slide out of Teyla's way as she attacked, her twin blades locking the Prior's sword in a merciless cycle of parrying.

Cameron didn't stop there, he only rested for a half second before attacking again. The Prior blocked his strike with a single quick flash of a parry. The Prior slowly and surely moved towards the center of the plaza, his blade weaving the defensive pattern needed to keep Cameron and Teyla away.

The Prior was forcing them to attack side by side, taking advantage of Cameron's relative inexperience, rather than from opposite sides. The Prior knocked Cameron's sword aside and kicked him in the face. Cameron rolled back from the impact, swearing as he did.

Precious second trickled by as Cameron struggled to get to his feet. He was still disoriented from the impact, but he couldn't let it stop him. He was halfway to the Prior when Teyla went flying. The Prior must've regained the use of his powers because she shot past Cameron at full speed. He whipped around and concentrated firmly on stopping her impact with the wall.

He wasn't prepared for the resistance he was facing. He and Prior were locked in a battle of wills, and Cameron was losing. She hit the wall, but he didn't hear the sound of bones snapping. He succeeded in slowing her down, enough to prevent her from getting hurt too badly. It was doubtful she was still conscious..

That meant he was alone. He could see Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and Daniel standing just outside the plaza. Jonas and Vala were already running for Teyla. They would have to take care of her, he had to deal with the Prior. He took a deep breath, drawing his sword close to him.

Both of his hands were wrapped firmly around the handle. He slowly focused himself on the battle, solely on the Prior. That way, nothing else mattered. Beyond the plaza he was aware of nothing. As he did this, his mind seemed to expand with senses and perceptions. The plaza was a living entity, and he was in control.

He still didn't know exactly what it was that he'd been given, but it was something nonetheless. He took his first step towards the Prior, and continued walking until he was close enough to smell him. He could smell the fear as the Prior seemed to realize just what Cameron was.

"The Prophecy will be fulfilled." Cameron said, preparing to defend himself.

"Only the Prophecy of the true gods, the Ori, shall ever be fulfilled." The Prior replied, placing his sword in a ready position, diagonal across his chest.

Cameron took that as an invitation. He faked his first lunge and came up short. The Prior lunged in response, his sword passing through the air. Cameron reversed his grip on his sword and spun on his feet, swinging as he went. The Prior blocked. Cameron used the momentum of the block to fuel his spin and come all the way around.

He raised the sword in a sweeping cut upward. The Prior blocked it, barely. Cameron didn't even feel tired. The Prior took a return attack. Cameron shunted it aside and brought his booted foot up and into the Prior's stomach.

The Prior gasped and staggered. Cameron knew he had only one chance. He closed the remaining distance between the two of them and knocked the Prior to the ground with a horizontal cut to the Prior's knees.

There, at the bitter end, the Prior looked up and for the first time, he showed his fear. "The true gods would not abandon me. I am the chosen of the Ori."  
"Wrong!" Cameron replied. He kicked the Prior's sword out of his hands. "Yield."

"Then to the end of me it shall be." The Prior suddenly caught fire and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Cameron immediately jumped back, extinguishing the small flames stuck to his jacket sleeve. He retracted the sword's blade and clipped it to his belt. He never thought this was how he'd spend his life at the SGC, but since joining, he knew stranger things had happened.

"Well fought Colonel Mitchell." Teal'c said, coming to stand in front of Cameron. "I am impressed."

"Thanks Teal'c, I'll take that as a compliment." Cameron couldn't help but smile as Vala and Jonas helped Teyla over. "You gonna be okay?"

Teyla winced in pain, but nodded. "I will be fine in time. My pride will not."

"Well, you've just gotta go back to Atlantis and beat up Sheppard." Jack said, bringing a note of humor to the situation.

Cameron laughed. "Yep, he told me all about it. Right before she beat me up."

"Cameron," Sam chided, "beaten up by a girl. Not impressive."

"Against this one, it's an honor."

They all laughed.

XXX

The debriefing back at the SGC was a mercifully easy one. They hadn't had to go to Jerusalem at all. The Prior there had vanished. General Landry had explained that witnesses claimed the Prior had vanished in a ball of fire, never to be heard from again.

"They claim he was struck down by the heavens." General Landry finished. "On a whole, we've still got some explaining to do."

"Sir?" Cameron asked. He was seated on the far end of the table, relaxing in the big chair. Teyla, Sam, and Jack were on one side of the table. Jonas, Vala, Daniel, and Teal'c were on the other. They all looked a little worse for wear, but considering Earth was safe again, they were happy.

"The President is currently talking with the international committee about making this program public knowledge. After that battle in Paris, a cover story won't be easy."

"No really." Jack said, taking his turn at sarcasm. "We only flooded the streets, destroyed several buildings, and killed some crazy lunatic in a sword fight. No kidding Hank."  
"Ha, ha." Landry replied, showing no hint of finding it funny, but Cameron could see a small glint in his eye. General Landry didn't laugh out loud to often, but he did appreciate good humor.

"So, we're going public?" Sam asked.

"That's what we'll know in the morning." Landry looked at his watch. "Speaking of which, you all should go to bed. Your plane leaves at 06h00 tomorrow."

"Our plane?" Vala asked. "What for?"  
"Well one of two things. Either the President is going to congratulate you all personally in the White House, or you're all going to Switzerland to address the United Nations. Good night." Without another word General Landry stood and walked back into his office.

"That settles that." Daniel said.

"Indeed." Teal'c replied.

XXX

Sam didn't want to part ways. Jack didn't seem too eager as he stopped at the same moment she did. He started whistling and looked up at the ceiling, seemingly preoccupied with the notion of how the fluorescent lights mounted on the ceiling worked.

"Well, I guess I should say good night." Sam stuttered.

"Yeah, you should." Jack said, not moving, but responding as if he didn't care.

Sam knew that to be far from the truth. Yet she forced a smile to her face and said. "Good night Sir."

"Good night Carter." Jack replied, turning to walk down the hall.

Sam turned to head her own way to, but stopped before she'd gone two steps. She turned around, watching as Jack slowly walked down the hall. It was as if he was silently telling her to call out to him. She did. "Sir!"

It always amazed her how quickly he whirled around when she said that. They'd been through a lot, enough to be able to read each other's body language. The last several days had been long, but she'd learned something she couldn't live without.

"Yeah Carter?" Jack said, so quietly it startled her at first.

"You can't act as if nothing happened." Sam said, pointing out how he hadn't made any mention of the kiss they'd shared on the rooftop early that day.

"I'm not." Jack protested, a slight smile creeping to his lips.

It was then that Sam realized just how much he was teasing her. She hit him playfully in the stomach, smiling wide for the first time. "Your house or on base?"

"Just for safety, I'm going with my house." Jack replied, glancing around to make sure no one was coming. He then pulled Sam in for a brief kiss.

Sam was in ecstasy. She wanted desperately to continue it, but knew she'd have to wait until they got back to Jack's house. If it took close to the end of the world to get over that hurdle, then she'd gladly do it all again.

Neither of them saw Teal'c and Daniel hiding behind the corner. Daniel frantically gestured with his hands. "Why do they choose this day of all days? Who do we owe?"

Teal'c solemnly nodded. "I believe Colonel Mitchell wins."

"Why him of all people!" Daniel was in a really sour mood now.

"Perhaps we should ask Colonel Mitchell."

"Right." Teal'c and Daniel headed for Cameron's room.

XXX

Cameron lightly walked down the quiet halls of the base. He'd just gotten himself a decent meal at the mess hall. All in all, he was happy. Earth was safe, he had a wicked cool sword, and nobody he knew had died.

It wasn't that he didn't feel bad for the French soldiers who were paralyzed or dead, but he'd never known any of them personally. He turned the corner to his quarters and was shocked to find Daniel, Vala, and Teal'c waiting for him.

He imitated Teal'c classic raised eyebrow gesture. "So what are you all doing here?"

"Believe it or not I have nothing to do with these two." Vala protested.

"Okay." Cameron replied. "Then what are those you two doing here?" He pointed to Daniel and Teal'c and then to the floor.

"How'd you know?" Daniel protested.

"Know what?" Cameron replied, maintaining his innocence.

"That General O'Neill and Colonel Carter would enter into a romantic relationship on this day." Teal'c clarified.

"That was just a wild guess. I heard about the poll from Doctor Lee!" Cameron wasn't kidding. He'd been laughing so hard he'd just picked a date several months from then and placed a small bid in the pot.

"We don't believe you." Daniel snapped. "I've had nine years to do this, and you come in and win."

"Beginner's luck." Cameron protested. Vala was snickering in the corner, trying to hide it.

Daniel fixed Cameron with and icy glare, but finally walked away. Cameron caught Teal'c grinning from ear to ear. Teal'c bid Cameron and Vala a good night then walked after Daniel.

"So what's on your mind?" Cameron asked Vala. He slid his card into the lock and opened the door.

Surprisingly, Vala seemed nervous. "I just wanted to say thanks."

"Don't mention it." Cameron replied. "I've done the same for anyone." He paused for a second, glancing up at the door frame. "Wait a second, what'd I ever do for you?"

Vala seemed taken aback. "For what you said on the train. It really does mean a lot to me."  
Cameron grinned. "See, being nice isn't so hard is it."  
Vala was back in her element. "Whatever do you mean, all this being nice is stressing me out."

"Good." Cameron replied sarcastically. "You miss Tamar?"

Vala looked away. "You know, the worst part is that I don't."

Cameron was shocked. "You don't."

"No, that's what frightens me. Is this who I've become?" Vala was strangely serious.

"Why don't you?"

"Maybe it's because..." She paused, stifling a tear. "...because I know there's nothing I can do for him."

Cameron wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. "One day, we will."

XXX

There were only three people in the mess hall this late at night, Daniel, Jonas, and Teal'c. Jonas was laughing hysterically while Daniel continued to fume about the betting pool.

"So Doctor Lee is still doing that?" Jonas laughed.

"Yep." Daniel replied curtly.

"Guess my bet expired almost a year ago."

"You bet on it?"  
"Of course, General Hammond even had a bet." Jonas couldn't help but lean back laughing at the shocked look on Daniel's face. "You're saying you didn't know?"

"We were both unaware." Teal'c finished, saving Daniel the embarrassment of answering.

"Well, I only know because General Hammond caught Doctor Lee and I in the act." Jonas smiled at the memory. "Consider our surprise when he places a bet and two dollars himself."

Even Daniel had to laugh at that memory. "I assume this all took place when I was ascended?"  
"Right." Jonas replied, laughing again.

"Yep, you're still as up as I remember."

"Well, I don't know about you two. But I'm going to bed." Jonas stood up and walked out of the mess hall, heading straight for his quarters.

Daniel sat there for a moment as Teal'c left, pondering why he lost the bet. In the end, he decided it wasn't worth losing sleep over. He shrugged and went to bed.

XXX

All Cameron could hear was an incessant banging on his door. For the life of him he couldn't figure out why. He'd crashed in his uniform last night, feeling extremely tired and was now awakened by someone pounding on his door.

"Ahhh, what the hell's going on?" He yelled as he rolled out of bed, hitting the floor with a thump.

"Come on Mitchell, even I'm up." Jack's sarcastic voice responded through the closed door. "We've gotta catch a plane in an hour."

Cameron shook his head and opened the door. "So where we going?"

"The United Nations." Jack replied. "And you need to find your dress uniform."

"Right." Cameron replied, shutting the door. Oh well, time to go tell the world what was going on. This was going to get interesting.


End file.
